From Heaven to Hell and Back Again
by xZ0mbieKitten
Summary: When Kitty goes on a celebratory vacation with her close friends, she's plagued by her mixed emotions of love and jealousy. What will happen when her life is unexpectedly put in anothers hands? (Vaas/OC) (Love story) (Rated M for sex, language, and all that fun stuff)
1. Chapter I - Heaven

**Hello everyone, welcome to my story! This is my first fanfic in many years. I've been reading a lot of these stories and wanted to try and do something a bit different. The beginning is slow but bare with me. I also changed the story of Keith around because I'm sure Jason didn't know him in his high school years. Let me know what you think, if you'd like me to continue, if you have any questions, anything else. Thank you!**

***I do not own Far Cry 3 or any characters but my own original characters, Kitty and Álvaro***

* * *

_ Welcome to Thailand _was all I wrote before being dragged off by Liza to go to a club to celebrate our friend Riley's pilot license achievement. We flew to Thailand to just celebrate with friends and to have a great time. I'm a sentimental person and like to have as many memories as I can, so I was starting a page in my travel journal which has been interrupted.

I came with my best friend Jason, along with his brothers Grant and Riley. Grant's girl, Daisy, came and so did Liza, who had a thing for Jason..who has a thing for her as well. Their pal's Oliver, and Jason's friends Keith and Vincent came too.

Liza is another good friend of mine. I actually introduced her to Jason, unaware that they'd hit it off big time. The thing is, Jason and I grew up together. We never had anything really intimate aside from the time he got really drunk and we ended up having sex because I always did like him and it kind of took me over. Of course, the next few months he avoided me like it was his life's goal. I had a "friends with benefits" thing going on with his older brother Grant after that but it didn't last very long because he enlisted into the army, which in that time he met Daisy. That entire thing seemed to tick Jason off and he began to acknowledge my existence again. I figured he never did like me anymore than a friend so I moved on from that incident. That's where Keith comes in. He was my actual boyfriend for a few years. I thought he was _The One_, but you know how that works. Something always comes to fuck it up, and that is exactly what happened. College happened, I went away and he dumped me shortly after. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but they don't mention that it makes the dick grow softer. Sometimes that's more important in a man's life. I got over it and ignored him for the longest time until I came back home. That's when I reunited with Jason and introduced him to Liza, who I brought home to visit. I knew the minute I introduced them that they had a connection, I saw that they had a twinkle in their eyes for one another. I did find myself surprisingly jealous. After all these years, I still had a thing for Jason Brody? After all we went through before I left? After all I've done in the past few years? I found it in myself to let this play out how it was meant to. Liza and Jason are both my best friends, I can deal with them being together.

They never did become official. They were both so close to each other but Jason has this lifestyle of partying 24/7 while Liza is being an adult and working hard which ultimately gets in the way since they clearly have different motives at the moment. Which brings us to now. Here in Thailand, we are all giving in to Jason's lifestyle for just a little while.

This club is so awesome; The music is upbeat and the air is full of life - people dancing, drinking, having an overall good time! We drank, danced our asses off and talked. I eventually went off on my own and danced with some random guys until I saw my gang running over to me and grabbing me away to get out of this place. Apparently Jason, Keith and Riley got into a fight with some other people here and they didn't like that too much.

"I got the munchies man" Oliver says as everyone is getting the last of their adrenaline out.

"All I need is an ankle tattoo and this trip is complete!" Daisy added while motioning to her ankle.

There was a guy I haven't met who was also standing with us, next to Vincent, who said he knows a great guy who could do it.

"Oh, hey, everyone, this is Doug. He's the DJ here, an all around excellent guy" Jason introduced. He seems like a pretty cool guy.

We had a small conversation about what we were doing and he asked if we had anything specific planned and after a reply he told us about this island where we can do anything. And by anything, we concluded to skydiving. Half of us were in and half of us were skeptical of the idea. Me being on the skeptical side and easing up on the idea because I was all the way across the world and there was no way I was going to pussy out on any fun plans like I might do if I were home. This was my time to have fun, let go.

"So that's it, then? Tomorrow I'm shitting my pants in mid air? Sounds awesome!" I said as we took a taxi back to our hotel. It was me, Liza, Jason, Vincent and Keith. Oliver, Riley, Grant, and Daisy were in another.

"It won't be that bad" Jason laughed. I smiled and proceeded to stare out of the window at the passing buildings and such.

When we got back, I went back to my journal to try and write the crazy and fun experience we just had and what's to come tomorrow.

_...and tomorrow we will be going skydiving to an island of freedom._ I finished before looking up from my cozy spot on the couch that was in the open room of our hotel suite to see Liza and Jason making out.

"Get a room" I yelled and smiled even though inside I felt my heart tear a little. This drove my mind wild and triggered my want to get revenge, or at least that's what I believed, in the most stupid of ways I knew how. Sex.

I looked across the room at the chair Keith was on, doing something with his phone. No one else was around, Liza and Jason were probably getting it on in their room. Daisy, Grant, Riley, Vincent and Oliver were out around the hotel doing who-knows-what.

I bit my pen and rolled my eyes at what I was about to do. I stood up and turned around so my butt was facing his direction and slowly slid my black cotton leggings off, revealing a hot pink thong with two inches of soft lace that wrapped perfectly around my pelvic region and above my crack which showed off my curve and bone structure without creating a crease in the skin. I turned my head just as he lifted his eyes from his phone only to widen them as he saw me.

"Kitty, what are you doing?" he asked as I continued to peel my tight, black v-neck shirt off to show my matching hot pink bra. I was now almost naked, my light skin over my petite frame. Although I was small, I was toned and had muscles which gave extra curve to my body.

I walked over to him and sat in his lap, facing him with my legs on either side of his, "it's nothing you haven't seen before. Come on, we're not home, we're both single, let's have some fun" I said before moving my lips to his neck where he accepted me with his hands grabbing my ass. As I kissed and licked, I could feel him growing against me and that's when I came to reality.

"Keith.." I lifted my head to look at him, "I'm sorry." I got up and picked up my clothes, feeling very stupid, and ran into my room.

"How fucking stupid can I be?" I asked myself while trying to come up with the answer.

I heard someone behind me and I turned to see Keith. I looked at him with hurt eyes, "Keith, I'm-"

"Look, Kitty, it's fine. I knew something was up when you did that and I let myself put it aside. What's up with you? You're acting strange" he sat on my bed and I slowly walked closer and sat next to him.

"It's really childish, honestly. I don't even want to get into it. I think the alcohol is just rubbing me the wrong way" I lied and laid back. I couldn't tell him I wanted to have sex with him to help myself feel better about Liza and Jason. Even I know that was messed up, and I was the one who did it. He laid back next to me and held up his arm, inviting me in. I moved closer and rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Keith, I really am" I said one last time.

"I said it's fine. I deserve it anyway for what I did to you when you left for college."

_Thanks for the reminder_ I thought as I closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep. I laid there motionless and let the darkness take me over to bring me to my dreams.

Tomorrow was a new day, and I needed something new.


	2. Chapter II - Falling from Heaven

**Welcome back! I put this one up fairly fast. I may be spewing out quite a few chapters this entire weekend because I have a lot of free time. I hope that keeps you interested and wanting more. I hope you don't mind the point of view. I figured it'd help you put yourself in Kitty's position rather than speculating her life from afar. I know that I personally like to imagine myself in certain stories rather than the actual character and I certainly don't mind if that's what you want to do too. That's exactly why I did it. Hell, read it with your name instead of her name, that's what I love to hear about; People connecting. Also, sorry if the format of everything is different from the first, I'm trying to get down something I like. I also want to note that I updated the last chapter with the character Vincent who I had no idea even had a name or even accompanied the group before their travels. Lastly, please leave a review telling me if you like the story so far, if you have any questions, or anything else you care to share. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm on my way to shit my pants in the sky, just as if I were a bird! _I wrote as we drove to the airport to catch our plane for skydiving.

_This is it, there was no turning back now._ At least that's what I was telling myself so I wouldn't chicken out. I could feel my body begin to shake as I imagined jumping from the plane thousands of feet above ground.

"It'll be fun. You can hold my hand if you want on the way down" Keith laughed, clearly noticing how nervous I was. I rolled my eyes and gave him the finger, "alright, sure. I'll also pull my parachute next to you so we get tangled up and crash to the ground" I said as a way to turn him off of that idea jokingly. He just smiled and patted my knee.

Soon enough, we were there. It felt like forever just driving and picturing all of us jumping out of the plane that was now parked in front of us.

We all got in and put our suits on before listening to what we had to do by a professional instructor. That helped ease the nerves just for a moment but couldn't take them away as I'm not falling to the ground just yet.

"I wonder what this island is going to be like" I asked out loud to anyone who was listening.

"It's going to be free" Daisy said in between a smile.

The plane started up and before we knew it, we were taking off into the air. I looked out of the small window I was next to and could see the passing small buildings and then the ocean.

"They say you shouldn't look down" I heard Jason mention. I smiled and nodded my head, "that is true. Luckily it's just the ocean."

"What do you mean 'luckily'?" he laughed.

"I'd rather jump off into the ocean than where there was land" I stated with a smirk, "well..only as long as there is land nearby. I don't want to be shark food."

"You're still that weird hot girl I grew up with" Jason winked and laughed at his own comment. I could see in Liza's eyes that it bothered her but she held it back. I wonder if she could see how much it bothered me too.

_Hot girl?_ I thought, _so I was just that hot girl he wanted to be able to say he fucked._

"Jason, you're so disrespectful" I said as my mood shifted from happy to irritated.

I hated that I let the past get to me still, after all of these years. Most of all I hated that he could still get to me at all. He was with Liza, I wish he would respect that too. I love them both and want them to be happy, he's just screwing it up one thing at a time.

He ignored what I said and I turned to look out the window once more.

"Holy shit, we're here" I said as I saw the island. It was big but not huge. There were actually two islands adjacent to one another with a few greatly smaller ones surrounding them. They were covered heavily in green, with a few openings for visible towns or other structures.

"Alright guys, get ready to jump" our instructor said, barely giving us time to look at our destination, as he got up and opened the side door of the plane. Jason got out his phone and started to record as one by one we started to jump out.

It was my turn and I slowly walked to the edge and felt an electric pulse go through my body from my chest to my feet.

"It's now or never" I closed my eyes and leaped out into the sky, heart jumping right into my throat as I opened my eyes to see the view. This was the greatest experience of my life. The scariest, but also the greatest. And the best news of all is that I didn't even shit my pants on the way down.

I opened my parachute and landed roughly to the ground. That actually had to be the worst part.

I looked around and saw Daisy not too far away from me and ran to help her.

"That was absolutely nuts!" I yelled, putting out my hand for Daisy to grab. I helped her up, "I know! I need some alcohol after this one!" I couldn't deny that I agreed with that one.

We met up with the rest of the group and just settled on the island for a bit.

"Who wants Sambuca shots!?" Jason yelled as he pulled a bottle from his backpack.

"Hell yes!" I got up from the sand and ran over, followed by the rest.

He poured us all a shot glass and we took a toast to the island, "to being free on this beautiful island and to my brother Riley for getting his pilot's license!" Jason said and we cheered for both Riley's success and being on this truly beautiful island.

"To my father's black card, to my black card!" Oliver yelled and we cheered and took our shots.

I know I wasn't extremely weak to alcohol but after I took that shot I could swear I saw a black figure when I looked into the jungle that was a ways back. I pushed it to the back of my mind because it could have been anything, especially from this far away.

The sun was high and the boys had testosterone to burn as it was still early in the day. They decided to go off and ride jet skis and us ladies stayed to bathe in the sun.

I had combat boots and black cotton leggings on with a tight black wife beater on over a black lace thong and bra. We all packed our bathing suits but decided to just lay in our underwear instead.

It was quiet for a while as we lay in the boiling sun.

"Hey Liza, what's the deal with you and Jason?" Daisy asked and my ears perked up. I heard Liza just sigh. I lifted my head and leaned against my elbows as the others did too.

"He's just..so immature. It gets in the way. I work hard and he just parties his life away. I'm not sure if I want that right now, or ever. I love him, I really do, I want things to be serious" Liza explained.

"Give it time, I'm sure he will ease down eventually. He's young still, you know how guys are after college. He's a good guy under that, and I know you know that already" I put my hand on hers, "and, I know he loves you just as much."

She smiled, "yeah, thanks."

"What about you, Daisy? You and Grant going to get married?" I joked and elongated the word "married". Little did she know that I knew a little secret that Grant was going to propose to her sometime during the trip.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "I would like to. It's every girl's dream and every guy's nightmare apparently."

"Oh yeah!" I agreed.

"How about you, Kitty? What's the deal? I haven't heard you speak of anyone in a while" Liza asked, making me remember what I did just last night.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "ugh," I rolled on my back and put my arm over my eyes, "I almost hooked up with Keith last night."

"What!?" they both exclaimed and I moaned in embarrassment and tried to hide more.

"It was a mistake, stop making feel horrible," I laughed.

"What does almost mean?" Liza poked at my side.

"Ugh! it means almost. Nothing happened. I stopped myself." I let my arm drop from my face, "I did sleep with him though, in my bed. That's about it. Other than all of that, I am still a single girl."

By this time, the boys came back. And with food!

"Damn, if I knew you were all going to be in your underwear, I would have stayed too," Oliver said, Jason nudged him in the side and he laughed.

Me and the girls put our clothes back on and joined the eating.

I heard rustling in the nearby bushes and trees and looked. A bunch of men came out, dressed in various red items. They had guns and weapons holstered to their backs and in their hands too.

My eyes went wide, "guys." Everyone looked and we all stood up. The men ran to us and grabbed us faster than we could even react.

"What the fuck? Get off of me!" I yelled as a man with a red bandana around his face violently grabbed me by the arms.

I saw a man that stood out from the rest, he seemed to be running this group of men. He had a short, black mohawk and a scar on the left side of his skull that reached from the middle of his mohawk to just a bit over his eyebrow.

I couldn't get more of a look as the man who held me smashed the back end of his gun into my face. The world went blurry, my friends slowly faded from me along with reality.

I woke up to darkness all around me. I had something covering my view. I felt enormous pain shoot to my wrists as I tried to move them. They were tied with a rough rope, above my head. I groaned from the headache I had from being smashed with the gun and I felt the thing over my head lift off. I was face to face with the mohawk man.

"Sorry, hermana, it's not time for you to be awake yet," and like that I was hit once again with the back of a gun and knocked out cold.


	3. Chapter III - Hell

**Hello again! I want to thank Sera22 for the review, thank you so much! It's so nice to know you like what I've put out so far and I hope you will continue to enjoy the rest of the story! As always, anyone else please review to tell me what you think, if you have any questions, or anything else! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up from the most horrible nightmare only to realize that this nightmare was actually my reality.

This time my face wasn't covered. I still had that same headache, if not worse than the first time. It took me a while to regain complete consciousness and I groaned at the pain of my wrists still tied up above my head. It was dark and my vision was blurry but I could see Grant in front of me and when I turned my head to the right, I saw Jason and the man with the mohawk was bent down outside of the bamboo cage we were tied up in. He had Jason's phone and was playing the video of us skydiving.

"You must think you're crazy, huh? Hm?" the man spoke, he had a soft voice with a spanish accent, "jumping out of airplanes," he waved the phone around as if to make it fly, "flying, like birds," and he chuckled and removed his arm from the cage and looked at the phone, "that is crazy."

Although it was dark, he was lit up by a nearby light source and I was able to get a better look at him. I wouldn't deny that he was very pleasing to the eye. His skin was a beautiful warm tone of light brown, with hints of gold, making the contours of his muscular body more noticable. His hair was very dark, almost black, with a distinct cut; Instead of the mohawk starting at his hairline, it was slightly pushed back. His scar added to his appearance and along with everything else, it made him all the more intimidating. He had a beard that he shaped up and it accentuated his cheeks and jaw line. His ears were gauged but there wasn't a tattoo in sight. A particular necklace hung from his neck, it was emerald and shaped like a chipped arrowhead, if I had to describe it. His left hand was wrapped in a bandage and each individual finger had been taped on both hands. What I noticed most were his piercing green eyes that almost glowed, surrounded by all of his dark features.

He looked to Grant, "I like this phone," looked to Jason, "this is a nice fucking phone."

He stood up and took something from his back pocket and cleared his throat, "so, what do we have here? Grant. Jason," and he made a little whistle to give effect to his finger which now pointed to me, "and Kitty."

He was staring right at me and laughed, "Kitty? like the animal?" I had no response, I was still in shock as to what happened.

"From California? Huh?" he stared at the ID's and walked, "well I hope your mama and your papa really, really love you 'cause you three look, you look very expensive. Especially little Miss Gatita. And that's good because I _like_ expensive things."

Grant started to speak under the cloth covering his mouth but it only came out as a muffled sound. Mohawk man turned and his happy, if you can call it that, expression changed, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he came closer to Grant who tried harder to get out what he wanted.

"What did you say?" he bent down to our level and yelled, "do you want me to slice you open like I did your friend!? Shut the fuck up! Ok? I'm the one with the fucking dick!" there was a moment of silence.

"Look at me. Look me in the fucking eye. Aye! You fuck!" Grant turned to look at him, "look me in the eye! you're my bitch. I rule this fucking kingdom. Shut the fuck up. Before you die."

He turned to look to Jason and I who had fear in our eyes and the color washed from our faces.

"What is it?" he spoke in an excited manner as he came closer to our side.

"What is it? Why aren't you laughing now like you did up there? What is this not fun anymore? Have I failed to entertain you?" we remained quiet as to try not to piss him off anymore than he may have already been. He's hard to read. One minute he's calm, laughing..and the next he explodes only to start joking.

He looked at all of us, "you see, the thing is, up there?" he pointed to the sky, "you thought you had a chance. Way up in the fucking skies, you thought you had your finger on the pussy trigger," he motioned with his hand, "but, down here," he swished dirt around on the ground, "down here," picked some up and slowly let it spill from his raised hand, "you hit the ground."

He laughed, "it's ok, I'm gonna chill, I'm gonna relax, because you," he motioned to Jason, "muah," back to himself and another whistling point towards Grant, "your tough guy brother are gonna have a lot of fun together while we wait for the money."

_What about me? Why was I not included in this? He said I was especially expensive so I guess he doesn't want to do anything to ruin that..  
_

"Vaas!" another voice came from behind, "stop scaring the hostages, I need you to take care of the rejects!" he had an accent that I'd pin as South African.

Vaas got up but with one last thing to say, "I just hope that you two pieces of fucks are more entertaining than your friends...tata, bye bye." as he turned I watched as he hit one of the men standing guard, in the nuts.

"I get you every fucking time, man."

He turned to walk away but turned back around as if forgetting something. He walked back over to the cage and walked behind me. My heart began racing and I could feel sweat beginning to form all over my body.

This was it. I wasn't included because I was about to die. That had to be why.

I heard him take out a knife but instead of cutting me, he cut the rope from my wrists. I winced in pain as my arms fell like lead weights to the ground and my raw wrists touched the dirt.

"Fuck!" I yelled in pain and got the blood flowing back into my arms.

"Get the fuck out, hermana." his voice came, "and don't even think about running, or my man over there will shoot your fucking brains out."

I got on all fours and turned to look at Jason, "what about them?" I asked.

"What the fuck about them? I said get the fuck out of the cage. Do you want to fucking die?"

I turned to Grant and he shook his head. I felt horrible for leaving but what else could I do? I was too exhausted to do anything and I was no match for someone with a gun or knife unless I wanted a hole in my head.

"I love you guys," I said before getting out, choking back the urge to cry.

When I was out of the cage, my legs wobbled as I stood up. Vaas came close to me and grabbed my wrists roughly, not caring that he was gripping on the raw skin. Tears were just at the brim of my lids and ready to come out but I held them back as best as I could.

"Wow, hermana, you work out?" he said as he pushed me in the direction to walk in, "you have fucking muscles."

I did work out. Every day. I lifted weights and did cardio to keep a lean body. I'm sure if I hadn't had a fitness background I'd be completely fucked in this situation.

I stayed quiet and continued walking.

"I asked you a fucking question," his tone changed to something more aggressive.

"Yes." I said bluntly.

"Not very talkative? Huh? That'll change soon, don't you worry," he laughed.

We walked for a bit, there were men everywhere. It was dark so it was hard to see details but you could see their silhouettes. Vaas held me close and tight and pushed me every so often to move at a faster pace.

We reached a truck and there were a few men sitting in it.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, hermana, but I can't have you knowing any locations," he said quickly before sticking a syringe in my neck.

"Wha-" at first nothing happened, Vaas was shh'ing me and grabbing me close while laughing like a mad man, but then it hit me like a ton of bricks and I was taken over by complete darkness.


	4. Chapter IV - Hell's Ground (Part 1)

**Hello again, everyone! Thank you to LucienCaesar for being my first follower and TheMojoJojo95 for also following! I will be putting these thank you's and information in the beginning of each chapter in case you were wondering. Also, it's obvious already but I am indeed using the game's storyline as a foundation for my story. It won't be all the game's events but it will tie in and out on occasion. Once again, thank you to those who followed and reviewed. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought, if you have any questions, etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Kitty!" I turned around and Jason was pushing through the crowd of people, beer in hand._

_"Jason, where were you? I looked all over for you," I spoke loudly so he could hear me over the music and people._

_"I was getting some beers and somehow ended up winning a bet for drinking..I don't even remember how many..fuck, you look hot," he came over to me and put his hand on my waist, "let's dance!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd of people._

_We were grinding to the music and I felt completely nervous. He's never really seen this side of me before but I don't even care at this point. I love being around him and having a great time._

_"How did you invite all of these people here?" I asked while calming the dance._

_"Friends of friends of friends and so on," he laughed. I smiled and he returned it._

_He grabbed my hand and walked me upstairs to his room where he had made it off limits to everyone._

_He closed and locked the door behind him, put his beer down and walked me slowly to his bed where he laid and pulled me on top of him and kissed me. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I pulled away._

_"Jason, you're drunk," I said sternly._

_"I'm not drunk," he laughed, "come on."_

_"Uh, yeah, you are actually," I sarcastically smiled._

_"Ok, I'm drunk, but I know who you are still, so what's the problem, Kitty Cat?" I rolled my eyes at his silly nickname. He always called me that and deep down I loved it but played like I thought it was stupid._

_I stared at him for a good 30 seconds and continued where we left off, knowing I wanted this for so long._

_He stopped and looked at me, "wake up."_

_"What?" I laughed._

"Wake up!" my head shot up at the voice yelling at me. It was another man in red. Vaas wasn't around though. I took in my surroundings as much as I could. It was still dark so I couldn't have been out for too long. A few hours at most.

I wasn't in the same location as I was in before he stuck me in the neck. I was in, what looked like a compound. This place had high fencing with barbed wire, men standing guard at any entrance with guns and armor. There were small, open sheds or shacks, and some more larger buildings. There was graffiti all over. I saw some men sitting around a fire, a stripper pole not too far from them, but no one was on it. I couldn't tell if this place was for partying or serious business. Maybe both for all I know.

I was sitting in a truck with my arms tied. The man got out and came around to my door to get me out. He did so in a very rough manner as expected.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked the man as he pushed me towards a specific building.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I will shut it for you," was all he said and I stayed quiet after that.

We walked up steps and came to a door, looked like a garage door, with graffiti that stood out. It was a man's face. Vaas. The fact that his face was on the door made me almost laugh.

"Is this Vaas' place?" I asked.

"Did you not fucking hear me before? Shut the fuck up," the man was just inches from my face. I gulped and he turned to open the door.

He grabbed me by the back of the neck and forced me inside and up more steps. I was taken to a lower level of the place. It was dark and there were a few cages. One had a tiger inside.

"Holy shit, you're going to feed me to a tiger!?" I tried to back away but he tightened his grip on my neck and pushed me forward towards a cage just a foot away from the tiger's cage.

He opened it and I already knew before he said anything that I'd be going inside so I went without hesitation. He locked it and left without saying a word.

I looked at the now growling tiger. It looked hungry and I was the only food around. I stayed close to the opposite end of the cage so it couldn't get me with it's claws.

"Fuck!" I yelled to the air. It echoed in the room. It was just me and this tiger.

I sat for what felt like an eternity, squishing against the bars of the cage. The tiger was now sleeping but I wasn't going to chance moving to wake it up and have it clawing to get me. I don't know how strong these bamboo cages really are for a tiger and I didn't want to find out.

_How long has it been? Damn..it had to be at least an hour._ I thought to myself. _There has to be a way out of this shit hole. _I remember all of the windows I saw before I got down here.

_I have to get out of this cage somehow._

I heard a noise coming from above, someone was coming down the stairs. The tiger stood and growled at the silhouette coming towards us.

"I see you two have met," it was Vaas' voice. He walked over to my cage and knelt down beside me, "what's wrong? you don't want to be friends? Hm?" he laughed. He noticed the uncomfortable position I was in due to the tiger being just a few feet away.

"Your two little fucking white boyfriends escaped," Vaas began and stood up to slowly walk around the room. My eyes widened and I felt a bit of hope inside when he said that.

"But don't get too excited, hermana. I shot tough boy, big brother in the fucking neck," he chuckled.

My eyes stayed wide and the smile that I didn't know I had faded fast.

"You fucking piece of shit!" I yelled, gripping two bars as tears fell from my eyes with no control.

He was angered by this and opened the cage and grabbed me by the neck so tight I couldn't get one breath. I felt my head fill with pressure and I choked for air that I couldn't get.

"Do you want to fucking die!?" he yelled centimeters from my face. I felt his hot breath hit me, making it even harder to get air, "I will fucking feed you to this fucking tiger!" he brought me closer to it's cage and I started to panic making things worse. Tears flowed like a waterfall, sliding down my cheek and dripping from my jaw line to his ever tightening hand around my throat.

He brought me to the closest point where the tiger could not reach and threw me to the ground.

"You're lucky I like to do my own dirty work, Gatita" he laughed, changing his mood faster than a snap of the fingers. This man was truly crazy and unpredictable.

I choked and coughed, trying to get air back into my lungs. I stayed on the ground to muster up any energy I could. I had to make an escape and fast or I'd be dead soon. I'd probably end up dead if I were caught escaping, but I couldn't sit back and take this.

"Can I..use..a bathroom..please?" I asked in between breaths. I figured he'd say no but to my surprise he grabbed my arm and led me upstairs to a bathroom.

He walked me in, untied my hands and stood at the door, staring at me. I stared at him and squinted my eyes, "do you need..to watch me?" my voice was rasp but I was able to breathe more easily now.

He said nothing and continued to stare at me.

"Can you at least stand outside the door and not watch me? You can leave it open," I tried to reason with him.

"You have one fucking minute," and he walked out.

_One minute?_

I looked around at the small cube I was in. There was a toilet, a shower, a sink, and a mirror. No window in sight. The toilet seemed to be made of a heavy material and if it was anything like the toilets back home, then the top piece of the tank would come off.

I looked at the door to make sure he wasn't looking in and as quietly as I could, I grabbed the top and pulled. Success! It was also pretty heavy.

I walked over to the door and got into position, I didn't have much time to think about anything, I just did what came to mind first.

"I'm done!" I yelled out. I heard him walking closer and my heart started to race with every step he made.

_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this!_

I gulped as I saw his shadow and then there he was. Completely unaware of what I was about to do. I swung as hard as I could the top of the tank and hit him right in the head, "this is for Grant, you prick!" He flew back and I took this chance to grab his machete that he had holstered to his waist.

I didn't knock him out but he seemed out of it so I ran for the nearest window. I knew if I went out the door, I'd be caught in a second.

"Fuck!" I heard him scream and I climbed out of the window and hung there. The drop was so far.

"Shit!" I yelled in a whisper as I looked down. I dropped the machete away from where I would fall. I squeezed my eyes shut and let go. I dropped to the ground and it happened so fast, "Ah!" I squealed out in pain as I looked down to my leg. There was a stick that went through the skin.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," I pulled it out and the pain was manageable, I'd assume from the adrenaline running through my body. I grabbed the machete and ran to the corner of the building and peeked around. All the guards that stood at the entrance were running for Vaas who yelled different orders. I took this as my chance to sneak out.

I ran and ran with no intention of stopping for anything, not even to breathe.

I came to a body of water and saw a dock with a speed boat, I could see land not too far away and was determined to get there to be as far from this place as possible. I ran to the speed boat and miraculously the keys were there, "thank you!" I yelled to a higher power.

I put the keys in the ignition and started it up. I've never in my life driven a boat before, or any water vehicle for that matter, but I couldn't worry about that now. Let this be the time I learn.

I went in the direction of the land I could see and looked back every so often to make sure Vaas' men weren't on my back. I was clear.

I made it there safely and hopped off onto the beach. I continued to run towards the jungle that I saw so I could be hidden. I have no idea what was in store for me, or if it was even safe where I was.


	5. Chapter V - Hell's Ground (Part 2)

**Welcome, welcome readers! I'm trying to pop out a few chapters today while I have the ideas flowing. Other than that, I have nothing more to say so I won't stop you from reading! As always, please review your thoughts and feelings towards the story, or even P.M me if you'd like. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was beginning to lighten in a gradient, being pitch black when you look one way, and turning a light blue when you look the other. It must be dawn.

I sat and rested by a tree. I bent my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them while leaning my head on my knees. I had time to sit and think. I'm not sure if I wanted that time just yet. I wasn't ready to take in everything that happened, I'm not completely out of danger and if I let the thoughts flood in, I'll be weakened by them.

_Grant..._

"Grant," I spoke out as if he were right in front of me, "please guide me, guide us all. We need to get out of here..I can't believe he shot you.." with that, a single tear fell down my cheek followed by another and another until I was in uncontrollable hysterics.

I let the thoughts in and this is what happens.

_He might not even be dead. Vaas could have lied about shooting him to anger me. Hopefully they did escape. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts from shooting pains all over. From my wrists which were now crusted and scabbed, my neck that felt bruised, the wound where I fell on the stick, everything. I wished I had some kind of pain killer, anything.

Eventually I got used to the pain and it didn't bother me as much. I decided to get walking to find a water source to hydrate myself, and somewhere to rest safely other than in the jungle where a wild animal could attack me.

I walked a good distance and I could see black smoke, possibly from a fire, in the sky up ahead. It was close and I was determined to check it out. It could be someone who could help me out a bit. I didn't know a thing about surviving an island. I've watched shows, movies and read some things, but didn't acquire enough information to actually keep me alive if I were ever stranded.

I walked, machete in hand, closer to where the smoke came from. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the red huts and houses. I was taught quickly that on this island, you fear the color red. Red meant those men could be around. Red meant Vaas.

I climbed up a hill a good distance away and crouched in a bush to watch from above. I could see perfectly inside the fenced area. It looked like a camp of some sort. There weren't many men around, just a few scattered, guarding and scoping out the surrounding environment.

There were cages of people and animals, alive and assumingly dead as well, I couldn't tell from here.

I hid deeper in the bush when I heard the sound of a vehicle coming. I peeked my head out, enough to see, and saw a truck with more cages of people in the back. There were two men inside and a man in the back, who all got out and left the truck unwatched after they parked. I looked at the cage and saw a familiar figure of light hair and what looked like a purple shirt. This was enough to get me to sneak over to it and see, the men looked to be too preoccupied to notice.

I crouched low and took slow steps over to the truck. I looked around to see if I was safe and hopped up the back.

"Daisy!" I whispered and she slowly opened her eyes. I put my finger to my mouth to shh her. There were other people who were confused by my presence and I told them to be quiet and that I'd get to them next. I began to cut the tie around her wrists and open the cage she was in.

"Kitty, how did you escape?" she asked while climbing off the truck.

"I'll explain la-"

"Hey!" I heard one of the men call out, they spotted me.

"Daisy, run!" I yelled to her.

She almost hesitated, "go, Daisy! I'll be right behind you. Run!"

She ran off and as I was getting off of the truck to run behind her, I was caught. I struggled but one of them put their gun to my forehead and disarmed me.

Luckily Daisy ran off and there was no way they'd get to her while they had me.

"How did you get out of your cage, you sneaky little bitch?" one said as he grabbed my wrists and tied them up. He dragged me up the back and put me in the cage. Back to square one.

"I like the feisty girls, I'm gonna have fun with that one," one of the men watching from the ground said.

"Fuck you!" I spat, to which he had a simple reply, "don't worry, sweetheart, you'll get your wish."

I was utterly disgusted and afraid. The only hope I had left was that Jason, possibly Grant, and Daisy had escaped.

I waited in the truck, guarded, for a while before they decided to bring the cages into the camp and dump us next to the other cages of people.

I closed my eyes to rest and I felt a hand come in and grab my butt. I jolted up and moved away hastily.

"Don't fucking touch me, asshole," I glared at the man. It was the one who wanted to have me to himself.

"You've got a fine ass, I'm surprised Vaas didn't take you for himself. He usually takes all the good ones," he laughed.

"He did take me and I escaped. You think you brought me here in one of those cages? You're dumber than a sack of rice," I snarled.

"So you're the one who escaped? He's had us all on watch. Says you'll make him a very pretty penny, more than any other and he doesn't want that to slip from his fingers," he stood up, "he also said there was a nice reward for whoever found you," he laughed sadistically while walking away.

_A reward?_

I could hear off in the distance him radioing Vaas that he caught the girl, me.

He came back over to me and dragged the cage without warning, sending me to hit my head, "ow, asshole!"

"You're right, I should be more kind to you since you're the reason why I'm being given a young hostage to do _whatever_ I want with."

"You're a monster. You're all monsters," I said, shaking my head in disgust. He just laughed.

"That's why I signed up for the job. Being a pirate is rewarding for us. Now say goodnight," he took out a needle and came closer to me.

My eyes widened as I remembered how it felt last time, "fuck off with that! No!" I scramble around the cage when he stuck his arm in. I attempted to hit him away but that angered him and he grabbed me by the throat and stuck me. I was out cold faster than I could even think about it.

_"Grant, you're gorgeous and you know it!" I laughed and patted his face with my hand._

_"Tell that to those girls who avoided me at my friends party," he smiled._

_"You probably intimidated them, you dork. Look at you."_

_"Look at you," he said. I rolled my eyes. _

_I looked at him and smiled, "how is it that Jason ignores me and then you start talking to me like you want to know me more?" I asked him._

_"What? Just because I'm his older brother means I can't talk to you? We've known each other forever."_

_"Yeah, but you were always doing the older brother thing. Hanging out with your friends while I was hanging out with him. You would pick me up and drive me home when I was too young to walk a few blocks by myself," I laughed at the memories._

_"I can still pick you up," he smiled and got up and lifted me into his arms. I laughed like such a little girl as he brought me into his room and laid me on his bed._

_"Get over here," I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me. I put my lips to his and he accepted. He climbed on top of me as we intensified the kiss, feeling one another all over, gathering every contour of each other's body._

_"Hey Gra-" we quickly pulled apart when Jason came into the room, completely forgetting that we left the door open. I saw a glimpse of anger in his eyes as he turned and walked out after saying sorry._

_I couldn't help but feel a bit upset, but after what he's been doing.. I didn't care._

_Grant got up and slammed the door shut with all of his force and turned to look at me, "you think you can fucking get away from me? Hm?"_

_"Wake the fuck up, Gato! Let's go, pussy cat!"_

My eyes snapped open to the familiar voice.

"Ah, there we go," he said as he stood above me. I tried to move but I couldn't. All I felt was cold pressure all around my body, all the way up to my neck. I was buried to my neck in sand!

"You know, you're very fucking verbal when you sleep," he walked around me in circles, "oh Grant! oh Grant!" he mimicked in high voice.

I couldn't form a word in my brain to say, all I felt was panic. I tried to wiggle around but I was so packed into the sand that I couldn't even move.

"I wanted to punish you from trying to run away from me, hermana," he sat down in front of me, "but!" he crossed his legs and smiled at me, "I can't damage the fucking goods or I won't get paid top dollar."

I tried harder and harder to try and get out, but nothing worked.

"You see," he laid himself on his side, leaning up on his elbow and rested his head on his hand inches away to talk directly to me, "I'm going to make a fucking video. A beautiful fucking movie with just you and me, Gatita. Your mama and your papa are going to see this and if they love you, they'll pay your ransom," he smiled.

"You're a fucking fool!" I yelled while still struggling. I was beginning to feel so closed in and my body was starting to itch all over with no way of getting to it.

"If I were the fool, I'd be the one with my head sticking out of the ground," he laughed and sat up.

"It's a shame I shot your boyfriend in the neck, hm?" he pet my head like I was some kind of animal.

"His brother even stopped running to try and fucking save him."

I couldn't bring myself to tears, I wouldn't let myself. I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction he wanted, even if I wanted to burst into tears.

"Fuck. Off." I said, eyes stinging.

"That reminds me, I have things to do. People to kill. Money to get," he stood up, "enjoy yourself out here."

He left me. He fucking left me in the sand. I could see the water from where I was and I was scared to death that the tide would rise and I'd drown like this.

Not only was the water frightening, but there could be wild animals waiting to feast on my brains.

_He won't let me die or he won't make any money off of me. Fucking prick._

Although that was in mind, it was still a bad situation. There was no telling what could happen in the time he was gone.


	6. Chapter VI - The Guard

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the favorite, Badi-otaku! YOU are AWESOME for that! Thank you again Badi-otaku and The-Kiwi-Lover for the follow! I don't have much to say besides that this chapter will have a bit of humor in it, so I'll let you guys get to the story (: Please review your thoughts, questions, and anything else. Enjoy!**

* * *

It felt like hours that I was waiting. You don't know true boredom until your body is buried under ground and you can't move the slightest bit, the same view in front of your face. The only thing that changed was the position of the sun in the sky, and the warmth on my face. I imagine that I'll have a burnt face since I was directly in it for such a long time.

I heard footsteps in the sand behind me, coming closer. I felt the presence of someone right behind my head, but I couldn't see who it was. I heard a thud and then felt a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who, Gatita!" Vaas said in a playful tone. I wasn't having this shit, I had to use the bathroom and I was starving and thirsty from not eating or drinking in two days. As much sleep as I was getting from being knocked out so many times, I was still exhausted.

"You're a goddamn psycho, go fuck yourself," I said.

He removed his hands, "do you want me to fucking shoot you?" I heard a click and felt something hard against the back of my head. I stayed silent.

"I asked you a question, hermana. You're really fucking bad at answering questions, aren't you? I asked 'do you want me to fucking shoot you?" and he pushed it harder into the back of my skull.

"No.." my voice rasp.

_Should I really be afraid of him killing me if I am worth money?_

"Now," he moved the gun, or what I thought was a gun, I couldn't even see, from my head and placed a camera in front of my face, "say hello, Gatita. Say hello to mama and papa, tell them how much you love and miss them," he laughed.

I stared into the camera, no emotion on my face, "hey _mom_, hey _dad_. I love you and miss you. I'm only saying that because this guy told me to!" I said sarcastically, smile and all.

"They're not gonna want to fucking pay for your life after you give them a shitty attitude like that," he took the camera away and left.

It took only minutes for him to return. To my surprise, he began to dig me out.

He had to manually take me out since my body had to get used to being free again. I stretched every part of my body and shook it out as best as I could. My arms and legs had gone numb under there but within a few minutes they returned to normal.

"How about a fucking 'oh, Vaas, thank you Vaas, thank you for digging me out," he mimicked in a high voice. I wasn't about to make him my savior for digging me out of the hole he put me in.

"..thanks," I said bluntly.

"You know, hermana, you need a fucking attitude check. I do something nice for you and you treat me like shit," he grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me up a hill, towards the jungle.

He really is insane.

He walked me back to his compound and threw me on the floor.

"We're gonna do it right this time," he took out the camera again to place on a desk. He started it up and took something else out of his pocket.

It was a chain. He came towards me with it stretched between his hands. I moved back as far as I could until I hit the wall. He came closer and wrapped it around my neck. He dragged me close to the camera and I choked for air.

"If you want your little Gatita to come home, you will send me what I fucking want. If not, she's dead," he squeezed tighter and I tried to scream out in pain, "how much is she worth to you? 5 million? 6 million? I think she's worth more than that," he laughed and moved the hair from my face while still holding the chain around my throat, only this time it was a bit loose because he held with just one hand. I was able to breathe now and I gasped and choked. He released me and walked to the camera to turn it off.

"Have fun...you piece of...shit," I collapsed to the floor and just tried to breathe. I lay sprawled out on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"You won't..get shit..for me," I laughed and then coughed. I expected to be threatened again but he just stared at me instead, "what the fuck does that mean, hermana?"

I stayed silent, getting my breathing down to normal.

"How many times do we have to fucking go through this? I asked you a goddamn question," he waited.

"You're not going to get shit for me. You might as well kill me now. I don't have anyone back home. Everyone I love is with me on this shitty island," I smiled, knowing it'd piss him off to know he wouldn't make any money from me. But then he started to laugh that cynical laugh.

"You're real funny, Gatita. Really fucking funny, you know that? Hm?" he came over to me and grabbed me by my hair to pull my face to his, my blue eyes staring widely at his green ones "you think just because you don't have a family that I will miss out on making any money? Huh?" he smiled, showing his teeth, "I'll let you in on a little secret," he let go and pushed me back to the ground and walked around.

"When you come to my island, you don't leave unless I'm making money from it. We capture little, whiney tourists like yourself and hold them for ransom until their mama's and papa's pay," he smiled again, "and then we fucking sell you to a buyer instead of shipping you home!" he laughed and held out his arms as if to surprise me.

"Like I said, you're worth a lot more. It's not everyday that someone like you comes to the island, Gatita," he explained, his voice almost soft and confused as he said that. He immediately took back his sadistic tone.

"Let's go," he came at me again and my reaction was to hide and shield myself. He grabbed me by the arm and forced me back downstairs where the tiger used to be. It was gone. The cages were gone too. The room was just empty and dark with only the light from the other rooms shining in. He grabbed my wrists behind my back and tied them tight with rope, scraping at the scabs that formed and making them bleed. The pain was sharp and made my eyes sting as tears tried to form. He then grabbed that same chain and wrapped it tight around my throat again, leaving just enough room for me to breathe. He dragged me over to the wall where there was a rusted hook and took out a similar chain to connect to the one around my neck and to be hooked to the wall. It was a few feet so I was able to move a little to do things such as sitting or laying, but I was limited because of my wrists being tied at the back.

He took out his radio and called someone in. Not a minute later I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"If she tries to escape, don't hesitate to shoot her in the fucking head," was all he said before he left me alone with this man.

He had a red shirt, similar to Vaas' only with longer sleeves that reached just mid shoulder, and similar pants but a bit darker with black, beat up combat boots. He had an Assault Rifle strapped to his back and a machete at his thigh. He even had a mohawk, but it was clearly much different from his.

He didn't say or do anything but stand at the doorway, facing me. I was surprised that he wasn't making any rude and disgusting comments or threats towards me.

I never thought in a million years that I'd need to be guarded.

In the silence I had a lot of time to think. About the dreams I've been having and about what Vaas said. Was I ever going to make it out of here alive? Would I be shot or sold?

I sat for an hour just thinking about everything before I felt a sudden urge. You'd think embarrassment wouldn't exist on an island where you could die at any moment, but I've just found the exception. Being afraid for my life wasn't enough punishment, now nature had to come through and laugh in my face.

"Uh, guy, sir?" I called over to him, nerves running through my body. He didn't say a word, just continued to keep guard.

"Please, I need to use the bathroom...badly, please," I pleaded, "please? sir...?"

"For fuck's sake, you're annoying," he came over to me and unhooked the chain and lead me to the very bathroom that aided in my escape. He was much more gentle than Vaas but still had power in his grasp.

"Thank you!" I was actually really happy that I didn't have to wait for Vaas to come back to plead to him to use the bathroom, especially after what I did to him. For some reason I also found that just the thought of asking _him_ was much more embarrassing than asking this guy.

"You can thank me by shutting up," he said as he stood in the doorway.

"Uh...how am I supposed to go," I turned around and lifted my lower half to show my tied wrists, "like this?"

"Figure it out."

"No, please, I have to _go_ to the bathroom. I have to _go_," I put extra energy into the word "go" because I really didn't want to explain that I had to fucking shit!

"And I won't try anything, I promise, I swear. Plus, I don't want you to shoot me," you could see in my eyes that I was telling the truth.

He came over to me and untied it and stood back at the doorway.

"You're really going to watch me after what I just said? at least stand outside the door, looking away," I tried to bargain.

"You try anything and your head will be blown off," and with that he walked just outside of the door and put the gun in his hands. He wasn't playing around either.

"Don't come in until I tell you, please," I spoke to the open doorway.

I did my business and it was a success. He didn't walk in on me and I felt so much better about the whole situation now that it was over.

I washed my hands and wiped them on my shirt. I called out to the guy and he led me back to my spot downstairs.

His more gentle way of handling things made me more comfortable around him. Not that I wasn't scared shitless still because I know he'd do just as Vaas told him, but he seemed different from the other pirates I've encountered. His look was still intimidating but his energy didn't fully match up to it.

"Thank you, again, for that," I said in a low voice. He didn't say anything. I sighed and laid down on the cold, hard floor. That didn't last long because I was uncomfortable and was able to keep warm sitting up rather than laying. I kept moving and the chain would jingle every time.

"You're worse than the dogs, you know?" he finally said something.

"Sorry, it's hard to get comfortable on a cold floor while you're chained up by your neck," which I then realized he didn't tie my hands back up. I liked this guy and if Vaas was to make someone guard me again, I'd want it to be him.

"You should tie my hands back up, I don't think Vaas will be too happy with you if he knows you let my hands free," I suggested. He tilted his head and shifted his eyebrows low.

He walked away and came back with the rope he took off of me before. I already put my hands in place and turned so he could tie them, which he did, loosely. Vaas had them so tight that it was cutting my circulation off and digging into my wounds.

I went back to lay on the floor and found myself drifting into sleep.

The very thought of being even the slightest bit comfortable here baffled me, but it was better than being full of panic.


	7. Chapter VII - The Buyer (Part 1)

**Hello people! I just wanted you to know that I have changed some things in the previous chapters, like adding descriptive paragraphs or sentences and changing around some words that I thought should be different. I was disappointed in the fact that I have yet to really describe anyone's appearance, including the main character. I did add a little something in chapter one, but you will slowly unveil the person who is Kitty. I also added a more detailed description of Vaas in chapter 3. I also want to change when she refers Vaas' men as just men or guys, I want it to say pirates, so expect that to change too. That's all for now, please leave a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rise and shine, Gatita," I heard the dreaded voice. I opened my eyes and went to rub them, forgetting my hands were tied behind my back. My vision was blurry and my eyes felt heavy. I slowly lifted my body up to a sitting position when I noticed Vaas had something in his hand that made my heart race and mouth water. Food and water.

I groaned in pain and looked at my leg where the stick had gone through. It was gooey and yellow, it looked infected and was in a lot of pain which took my mind right off of the plate in his hand.

"Ouch, chica," he looked down at me with a fake look of hurt on his face, "we might have to saw your fucking leg off," he laughed.

I gulped at the thought because even if he was just messing with me, it could end up being true if left untreated for too long.

"I'm sure you worked up quite the fucking appetite, hm? Trying to run from me and failing," he smiled, "luckily for you, we found a buyer interested in paying the big bucks for a special piece of ass. You get to play dress up today, chica."

_Why is he calling me chica now?_

"Here is some protein for those muscles," he put the plate on the floor and pushed me forward to untie my hands. There was some type of meat on the plate that I wasn't familiar with but I wasn't going to complain. I grabbed the plate and started to eat it. It actually wasn't _that_ bad. Bland, but not too bad.

"I hope you like the taste of your little boyfriend, Grant," he smiled and my eyes went wide as I tossed the plate with the remaining meat on the ground. He burst into laughter as I spit out whatever was in my mouth.

"I'm just fucking with you, Gatita! It's just Bambi's mother," he said with a sadistic smile spread widely across his face.

The way he described it didn't make me feel good, but it was a lot better than what he initially said it was.

"Can I have some water?" I asked, my voice raspy, "please?"

He placed a glass in front of me, just far enough so I couldn't reach.

"What will little miss Gatita do for water?" he asked with that damn smile still on his face.

I looked up at him and sighed, "what do you want?"

"Nothing you can fulfil, chica," and with that he carefully moved the glass closer with his boot. I took it and drank it like I haven't had any in years. It was cold and refreshing and cured the pain in my throat from all the dryness. I drank every last bit and even held it up over my mouth so those last drops weren't wasted.

Even though it wasn't much, it made me feel more energized than I've been in a couple of days.

"You look like shit," he stated. I rolled my eyes, "thanks.."

As if I couldn't figure that one out on my own. My looks were the last thing on my mind right now. I was about to be sold to some stranger who would do who-knows-what with me.

"I was able to find your bag in the mess of shit we have from all of the people we capture," he left and returned with the bag I came down with. Tears almost filled my eyes as I pathetically thought of how amazing it was to see a small piece of home. It was open, so I assumed he went through it already.

"I noticed you had some face shit in there and clothes you could wear, and," I looked up wondering what he was going to say, "I found your phone," he had a big grin on his face and I swallowed hard.

"Yeah, s-so?" I said, trying to act cool as if I couldn't predict what he was going to bring up.

"Little Gatita is very fucking naughty, hm?" he turned the screen to me and showed me one of my nude pictures that I took privately.

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I couldn't figure out why.

"I like that," he laughed, "I fucking _love_ that."

I wasn't sure what to make of what he said so I stayed silent.

"Let's go," he came closer to me and unhooked the chain from the wall and used it to drag me along like a dog. I grabbed my bag as I passed.

We left his place and as I passed along his pirates they would whistle and spit out sexual threats which hit me personally and made me fearful of what was to come.

He led me into the jungle and we didn't walk for long until I saw a small body of water. A lake, but not like the lakes back home that were mucky and gross. This one was blue and clear and you could see perfectly the small marine life that called it home.

"Wow," I whispered as I took in all of it's beauty. He took out a cigar and lighter from his pocket and lit it up. He held it in his hand and reached for his other pocket.

"Here," he took out a bar of soap and toothpaste with a toothbrush. I didn't question any of it, all I knew is that I wanted to clean all the shit off of me.

I took them and turned to walk to the lake in hopes that he'd come since I was still on the "leash" but he tugged me back, making me choke.

He grabbed my arm and put the cigar to his lips to let them hold it there as he took out a pocket knife as I struggled to get out of his hold.

He let go and quickly grabbed my shirt and began to cut it with the knife from the bottom, past my breasts, to the top until it swiftly flicked up and nearly sliced me in the face.

"What the fuck, asshole!" I grabbed the now two pieces that hung to my sides, revealing my bra, and pulled them up to cover myself.

My reaction seemed to have angered him. He took the cigar from his lips and grabbed my arm. I screamed as he put the burning end to my skin and I could hear as it scorched and sizzled while he pushed it further down.

"You are my fucking bitch and I control what you do!" he held it there as I couldn't take any more of the pain and collapsed to the ground and cried, dropping all of my things in the process.

He grabbed my legs and dragged me close to him and ripped my boots and leggings right off and then my ripped shirt. He grabbed tightly the chain and dragged me closer to the lake by my neck, I tried to crawl with his pace but wasn't able to with it so tight, causing me to once again lose air. He stood me up at the edge of the water and pushed me in. I landed hard in the shallow water and scraped my knees on the rocks and dirt.

I turned my head slowly, waiting for the next thing he would do to me, but he was picking up my things and bringing them to me. He dropped them on the edge of the water and walked back to his spot, pacing back and forth, taking puffs of the cigar as if he was stressed out.

He left me here, with the chain around my neck to do my own thing.

I stood up and walked to my items. I gulped and took off the rest of my clothes, hoping he wasn't looking. I didn't bother to see because I rather get this over with fast and not be stalled by him staring.

I walked into the lake, making my way from the ankle deep water to breast deep. The water was nice, it wasn't cold or too warm. It was the perfect temperature to cool off.

I began to scrub myself with the soap all over and in my hair too, careful of my wounds but trying to clean them as well. I wished I had a razor because my hair was growing but I guess I shouldn't be worrying about that. I brushed my teeth and instantly felt a lot better with a minty fresh mouth and clean body. This little moment to myself helped me forget where I was just for a bit.

When I was done I got out and went to my bag, I knew I had a towel folded up in there and so I grabbed it and wrapped it around my body.

I only had my boots, pajamas, fresh socks and underwear, and a dress aside from the dirty clothes I had just taken off.

"Wear the dress," he said as if he was reading my questioning mind.

I took the towel off fast and wrapped my hair up in it to dry. I pulled out a black thong and bra and put them on. The dress was simple, flat black and tight. It had long sleeves but didn't cover my chest and showed some cleavage. It was very short and the infected puncture wound was showing right below where it cut off. Since I only had combat boots, I put them on.

He looked me up and down, seemingly pleased by what he was seeing and walked over to me. My reaction to him coming near me might be flinching and backing away a bit, forever.

He had my ruined shirt in his hand and flicked his cigar in the lake after taking one last puff. He took the shirt and ripped a long strip from it, then grabbed my leg and wrapped it around my wound, tying a small knot on the outer side of my thigh. It matched the one around his arm. I kind of liked the look.

We stayed in silence as he brought me back to his place. The whistles and comments were much worse this time around, being in less revealing clothes. It made me want to stay closer to Vaas, if that wasn't crazy.

He led me to the bathroom and told me to put my make up on. I got to see myself for the very first time in a few days. Even though I came in here twice, I was too occupied with other things to try and look at myself in the mirror. I did look like shit. I had dark circles under my eyes and my skin was flushed of any color. My lips were scabbed and I had multiple bruises around my neck, ranging from a yellow brown to a dark purple blue. I winced as I passed my hand over them. There were also other bruises scattered around my arms as well.

I sighed as I took out my make up bag. I applied concealer and foundation to my neck to cover the bruises as good as I could. I put it on my face and even on the bruises on my arms as well. I filled in my eyebrows and lined my eyes with black liner and mascara. I looked somewhat alive now.

He watched me the entire time, not rushing me or anything, just stood in the doorway silently watching.

"Fucking stunning, chica. Now let's go make some money," he seemed off for some reason. I couldn't figure it out at all.

He wasn't his same maniacal self, laughing at the fucked up things in life or threatening mine.


	8. Chapter VIII - The Buyer (Part 2)

**Hey people! Thank you to NatashaJayJay (Sorry, couldn't put the period because it ends up deleting the name entirely.) for the follow and the guest who reviewed such awesome words! It's so amazing to know someone is waiting for me to put out my next chapter and wondering what's going to happen! Thanks! Also, I'm still learning how to use this document stuff so I will probably be editing the crap out of every chapter multiple times. Anyways, on with the story. Review if you'd like. Enjoy!**

* * *

Vaas and I walked towards the beach where I escaped in the boat. I wasn't tied, chained, held, or anything; Only being led by the slight touch of his hands.

_What an actual surprise. Must be my lucky day. Or unlucky day. _

_Is there such thing as being lucky here? I guess being alive is as lucky as I'm going to get._

We came to a boat that one of his pirates were on. I asked no questions as I hopped on, followed by Vaas. The pirate brought us to the oh-so-familiar island across the water in silence. Although nice, the silence was very strange. The usual foul-mouthed, overly verbal Vaas has yet to say one word. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was upset and in deep thought. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or if I should be concerned.

We exited the boat as soon as we made it and there was a truck waiting for us, which he signaled to get in and I did.

He drove us to a town that wasn't too far away, but not close either. It was a small town and didn't exactly look kept up with.

"Welcome to Badtown," Vaas finally spoke as he parked on the side of the road.

"Badtown?" I asked, confused, as I stepped out after him.

We walked in and I could see why it had it's name. Aside from it's rundown look, there were women all over. And not just any women; They were with drunk men and offered to do sexual things for a price. They were prostitutes. This made a million different things run through my head.

_Holy shit, am I being sold to this place to be a prostitute?_

We walked into a bar and headed towards two men in suits. Both were older, maybe late 40's, early 50's. One was in dark blue, with a dark red dress shirt underneath his jacket. He was smoking a cigar and chatting with the other man who was in a similar blue suit, but with a black dress shirt underneath his jacket. The man with the cigar noticed us, "ah, Vaas, you weren't kidding when you said we've never seen anything like this one."

"When the fuck do I ever lie?" he laughed.

"Come, sit, sit," the man said, in a familiar accent that I couldn't quite pin where I heard it from.

Vaas grabbed my arm and led me to the seat next to the man I haven't heard speak yet. He just looked me up and down and grinned. I jumped as I felt his hand on my thigh. I shook my leg to knock it off, "don't touch me," I growled. He laughed at my reaction.

"Worth every penny, Hoyt," the man spoke.

"Absolutely. Vaas, take this man to make his payment," the Hoyt man said. And that's when I recognized it, when he said Vaas. He was the man who was giving Vaas an order when I was in the cage with Jason and Grant.

_So this is Hoyt. And here I thought Vaas was the man in charge._

Vaas and the man got up and walked to a separate area, leaving me and Hoyt alone.

"So you're this 'Miss Gatita' girl. Kitty, right?" he asked. I nodded, staying silent.

"Don't be afraid, I won't bite," he grinned, "Mr. Gold might, though." I gulped at the thought of this Mr. Gold man buying me.

"Why are you doing this?" I gave a dirty look.

"To make money, of course! it's a business," he laughed.

Before I could say anything else, Vaas and Mr. Gold came back.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Gold," Hoyt stood and shook the man's hand.

"Vaas, escort the man and his new lady out, will you?" he motioned as he walked to the opposite side of the bar.

The man grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him and licked his lips. He held me close while we walked outside of the bar and to the man's car.

I couldn't let this happen to me, I couldn't be bought by another human being like some object. I had to get out of here, or die trying.

As we inched closer to the man's car, I could see more jungle not too far away. I had to get past quite a few obstacles, but it was worth a shot to just run.

The man turned his head to my neck and licked it and I was completely grossed out, holding my eyes shut and facing away, attempting to get out of his hold. As we were finally at his car, he let his grip loosen and I took this chance to run since Vaas was on the other side of the car. I ran without looking back.

I didn't make it too far when I heard a loud bang and fell to the ground in pain, followed by a second bang. I gripped my back, moaning and crying until my world went black.

_I was running late to class and barely awake. _

_I decided upon taking a nap between classes and didn't set an alarm. If my roommate hadn't woken me up, I'd have missed the entire thing._

_As I rushed to get my clothes on, my cellphone rang._

_Not even looking at who it was, "hello?" I answered, hopping on one foot to get a sock on._

_"Kitty, hey."_

_"Oh, hey baby, what's up? Can I call you back, I'm-"_

_"It's- it's kind of important, I think now is the best time," his voice was low and serious._

_"What is it?" I stopped what I was doing to listen._

_"Well, I- I met someone. You're away at college and-"_

_"You met someone," I cut in._

_"Yeah, I-"_

_"I met lots of people here, Keith. You met someone or you fucked someone?" I began to get angry._

_"I just don't think that we should continue this," he stated._

_"At least you have the decency to call and tell me, prick," and with that I hung up._

I opened my eyes and groaned. I felt like total shit and that dream was no help. I looked around and I was in a bed. A bed! I was also back at Vaas' compound, or so I assumed. It looked similar to the rooms I've been in, but I've yet to see this one.

"Welcome back, Gatita," I heard the familiar voice. I instantly remembered making another attempt to escape.

"What happened?" I moaned in pain as I moved. There was a horrible pain, greater than anything I've ever felt in my life, in my back.

"You tried to escape," he began, standing up from his seat and walking towards me.

"Have I ever told you what the definition of insanity is?" he asked. I could barely process what he asked with the ever-growing pain in my back.

"It's when you do the same thing over and over again, expecting shit to change, Gatita," he explained, "and you," he laughed, "keep trying to escape, expecting shit to change. Expecting to actually get away!"

I tried to focus through the pain, "that is crazy," he finished.

I groaned and looked around, "I'm sorry," I had no idea what to say.

"You were shot, Gatita," he said, "I had a doctor come and fix you up, you almost fucking died. I wasn't about to let you die unless it was by me."

"What about Mr. Gold?" I asked, dreading the answer, waiting for him to tell me he was just outside, waiting for me.

"I shot him."

My eyes went wide and I could swear for a moment that my mind melted.

"He already paid, Hoyt doesn't care what happens after he gets his money."

"But- wha-"I studdered, trying to simply ask why he did it but couldn't put it together.

"Extra fucking money," he laughed and it made sense to me. Why would it have even confused me so much? He didn't _save _me, he just took the opportunity to make more money.

I yawned and closed me eyes to try and cope.

"Chica, you've been out for two days, do you really need more fucking sleep?" he asked, seemingly angry.

"Two days?" I asked in disbelief, trying to sit up but failed from the pain in my back. I thought I had been out for a few hours. _Two_ days? He just laughed at me. Of course he would.

"Take this," he handed me a little pill and a glass of water that I didn't know was even around.

I just stared into his hand at the small thing, knowing it's size couldn't be mistaken as something to compare to it's ability.

"Uh, I don't do..drugs," I said, still staring at it. He sighed and I looked up at him.

"Take the fucking pill, or I'll make you take it," he said sternly. I didn't question that he would really force it upon me, so I had to man up and take it.

"It'll help your pain," he said, dropping it in my now open hand and giving me the glass of water.

I tossed it in my mouth and took a giant gulp of water. I let it go down and then finished off the water in the same manner I did the first time he gave me water, not missing one little drop. I sighed and handed him the empty glass. For a second he was like my little servant and it made me smile to myself.

I sat and waited for this thing to kick in. It didn't take long and it certainly was a pain killer. I felt great, no pain anywhere on my body. In fact, I felt so much better, that I wanted to get up.

I sat up and as I was about to turn to kick my feet off the bed, "what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Vaas asked.

I looked at him and smiled, "getting up, hello!" I laughed. He pushed me back down and looked angry but it just made me laugh more.

"Stay in bed. And shut the fuck up."

"you're the one who gave me the miracle pill, don't blame me for wanting to stretch my legs out!" I stared at the ceiling and laughed by myself, not really knowing what was funny, which just made me laugh more.

The high lasted only 15 minutes before I began to feel relaxed and fell into a shallow sleep, waking up at any little noise but quickly falling back into it.

I felt a small stinging on my thigh which stirred me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes and looked to see Vaas, tending to that stick wound I got many days ago. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or if this was real life. He dabbed it with alcohol a few times and bandaged it up. I watched quietly as he worked from each of my wounds, from the stick puncture to the new scrapes on my legs, to my scabbed wrists. I came to the conclusion that the drugs were still in effect and I was delusional even though I felt like my normal self again. I decided to let things play out, if it really was a dream, I'd wake up; If not, I'll enjoy this small treat. I closed my eyes and let him do what he was doing without interruption.

I opened my eyes when I heard him shuffle through some things and leave. Shortly after, someone else entered. I noticed his face as the guy who was guarding me last time. I never got his name, but I remember him as being nice. Well, as nice as they come on this island.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Hi," he said and proceeded to guard me in the same fashion as last time. Silently.

Throughout the day he would pick up his radio and then answer the door. I'd be delivered food and water. He would even assist me in getting up from bed so I could use the bathroom. I enjoyed being catered to. It made me wonder why I wasn't being starved or left for dead out in a cage, but I took it anyway without question.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked while laying in bed, bored.

"Vaas' orders."

"So you just do whatever he says? Do you even know my name?" I questioned.

"You think you'd grow less annoying after being shot in the back, but it seems it made it worse," he said, "and yes, your name is Gatita."

"No, my name is Kitty. K- I- T- T- Y, Kitty. Not Gatita, or Gato, or hermana or chica."

"Gatita is kitty or kitten, in Spanish," he explained. I figured this out a long time ago, but I wasn't about to change my name in any way for Vaas.

"My name is _Kitty_," I turned on my side, "what about you? What's your name?"

"Álvaro," he said and turned opposite of me. I took that as his way of kindly telling me to shut the fuck up.

I sighed and laid in bed. There was nothing more I could do but lay, or I wouldn't properly heal. Healing was boring.


	9. Chapter IX - Victim

**Hey there, people! I want to thank ShiroKuroNyx for the follow and review! I'm glad to hear that you love my story, and I hope you continue to! I also just figured out how to view who favorite'd me as an author and sorry about that, I am still learning the website haha. But thank you so much to Cossomer, who favorite'd me as an author, you are GREAT! Another thing, I might add to the last chapter because I'm not entirely happy with it. I'm also editing like crazy every chapter, trying to get them just right and in a nice format. I really would like to know what everyone thinks, if you love or hate my story, if there is not enough of certain things, etc. Let me know in a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was stuck in bed for the last week and a half. By now, my wound was healed enough for me to be able to do normal activities like walking, running, all the things I still can't do since I'm stuck inside. I was watched by Álvaro most of the time, but he switched shifts with someone else who wasn't as nice as him. He was actually really nasty to me and I don't talk to or ask anything of him when it's his turn. I haven't even seen Vaas once. I'd ask but get no answers. Why do I even care if he returns or not? He could die for all I care. That would leave me to the rest of these dogs though, and I would probably be eaten alive. As much as I hate Vaas, I need him here.

Álvaro and I got closer, he could be considered a friend, at least the closest thing to a friend. He told me a lot about this place, the Rook Islands. Hoyt is the man in charge and Vaas is second. He and his pirates rule this island, or so they believe, and the one across is Hoyt's. Vaas is overrun by drugs and money, power hungry and Hoyt gives him just what he wants. He kills for pleasure and doesn't think twice about it, the fact that I am still alive is a mystery to everyone, me included. As far as we're concerned, it's just for the money. Vaas has a sister he hates named Citra who leads the people called Rakyat, it's where he came from. No one knows the story but they know that Hoyt made him the man he is today. Every so often, the Rakyat people will try and take over one of Vaas' camps and usually end up dead.

Álvaro was born here, neither a pirate or a Rakyat. He just unfortunately ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time with his family and offered to become a pirate in order to save them from the torturous environment. They don't take just anyone's offers, they just happened to see potential in him. I didn't know you needed a certain potential to be accepted as a monster, but he did what he had to in order to save his family. It's been many years since then and he's had the opportunity to leave but stays because this is what he knows, this is his life now.

xxx

I was sitting in a chair, it was the mean man's turn to watch me. Vaas really wanted to make sure I didn't try to escape again if I was watched 24/7 while he was gone. I wonder what the rule was this time if I tried anything? Blow my head off? Cut my legs off? Tie me up to a post and let a tiger eat me alive? The options were endless.

I sat and just thought, which is what I did most of the time since there wasn't much to do. There was a TV and movies, but I didn't touch them. There were some cabinets filled with stuff I'm sure Vaas wouldn't like the fact that I went through them, if I did. There was nothing to do. I only talked to Álvaro when he was here, and sat and waited for my food and stuff when Mr. Mean Guy was here.

There was a knock at the door and when he answered, two men walked in. One had a towel and my old clothes that looked like they had been cleaned.

"Go clean up," my watcher ordered as he tossed the stuff at me. I haven't cleaned myself since I was at the lake, which made me wonder why I wasn't able to shower here last time.

_That fuck _I thought as I walked into the bathroom and shut the door just a little, with it cracked open. I had my bag in here with the soap, toothbrush and toothpaste.

I really wanted to shave, but was never given anything to use. I figured there had to be something in this bathroom somewhere. I opened up a drawer that was connected to the sink and hit the jackpot. There was a single, disposable razor laying there with various other products. I picked it up and made a face, it was rusted and looked old.

"It'll have to do," I said while getting undressed and turning on the shower. The water was cold so it made it hard to go under. I shaved one part at a time, sticking a bit of myself into the water and quickly moving out. I also cleaned myself in sections because of how cold it was. I brushed my teeth and turned off the water. Goosebumps plagued my entire body as I shivered and got out to wrap the towel around me for warmth. I ended up with a few cuts, but they weren't bad.

I turned my head when I heard the door open. It was all three men standing by the door, staring at me.

"What the fuck?" I tried to close the door, but one held it open.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled as one came in. I backed up until I nearly fell into the shower.

"Vaas isn't going to be back until tomorrow, until then we will keep you company," one laughed when I was grabbed and dragged into the room with the bed.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I kicked and tried to get away but he was too strong. I got in a punch and I knee'd him in the nuts and got free. I held onto my towel and tried to run but was grabbed by both of the other men and dragged back to the bed. I was thrown onto it and my towel was ripped off of my body, leaving me completely naked. I cowered to the wall and tried to cover myself while they all laughed at me.

"It won't hurt too much," one said as he began to unbutton his pants while the others were grabbing me all over. I was brought to tears, feeling completely helpless in the situation. If I had one weakness, this would be it. Bringing the past back to haunt me. The one thing that changed my life forever.

"What the fuck are you guys doing? Vaas is going to kill you all!" I heard from across the room. Álvaro was running towards us, pushing them off. I got up and grabbed the towel, ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I leaned my back on the door and slid down to a sitting position, brought knees to my chest, head resting on them, hysterical crying. I could hear in the room, all of them arguing and then silence.

I didn't move from my spot. I heard footsteps coming closer until they stopped at the door, then I heard a light knock.

"Kitty?" I heard Álvaro call out, "they're gone, you can come out now." As much as I wanted to sit and cry, I know I had to get up and come out or he'd come in anyway. He still had to make sure I didn't escape and leaving me alone wasn't really an option. I sat for a bit longer and got dressed in my old clothes. It left me without a shirt but I saw one of Vaas' red ones and had to use it. I put it on and tied it up on the side to tighten it.

I got up and opened the door. I didn't make eye contact, just walked to the bed and got in and laid there, whimpering to myself. He must have got the idea that I didn't want to be bothered because he didn't come near me after that.

He gave me a good amount of time to regain myself again before he spoke, "I radioed Vaas, he didn't seem too happy."

"Why does he care if someone else touches me?" I asked, confused.

"He doesn't like people touching his stuff," he explained.

"I'm not _his stuff_. I'm a human being, I own myself."

"Don't tell him that," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and sighed. This was what life was going to be like from now on.

_Jason, where are you?_ I haven't thought about Jason in days. He probably got rescued and forgot all about me. He's probably back home having a great time.

I could see his face in my mind. I wondered where he was, if he got out alive, if he got help. Only time would tell.  
"I'm sorry they did that to you," he looked at me, "most of the men here are sick, twisted animals and don't see many women. They'll do anything to get their hands on one when given the chance."

"It's fine," I lied. I wanted to act as if nothing happened, even if I couldn't get it out of my head. Even if it was eating at my insides, digging up buried memories, "they didn't get anywhere."


	10. Chapter X - In The Hands of The Devil

**Hey people! Thank you to TheMojoJojo95 for the favorite and TakingNeverland for the follow! I'm thinking of putting up a new chapter once a week. I know I initially spit out a bunch of chapters in a small amount of time, but I think it'd be best to have a week wait. Gives people time to read it and me time to plan what I'm going to do next. As always, write a review please, even if it's quick. It helps motivate me to continue. Follow if you want to know when I put out my next chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Álvaro and I talked the rest of the night, he helped ease my mind and tended to the wound I couldn't reach. I felt pain randomly and turns out I ripped a stitch. I wasn't supposed to be doing any rough activity, but how could I have stopped something that was forced upon me? Luckily it wasn't too bad. Slight bleeding, nothing serious.

"Bastards," I could feel the anger growing inside of me. This is how it will be until I can make myself move on. I will be upset, ready to cry and then I will mentally smack myself and curse at whoever did wrong to me, to myself.

"Don't worry about them. As long as Vaas is gone, I will look out for you," I half smiled and sighed.

"What about when he returns? You can't protect me from him, or whoever he decides to sell me to. I'm glad you have my back here, but I'm going to be gone soon. I'll end up drugged up and fucked for money until I drop dead," he didn't say anything when I looked at him. It's because he knew. I know he knew that I was right and there wasn't anything he or I could do about it.

We heard the door crash open and Álvaro jumped to his feet to see who was here. I could hear in the distance that it was who I didn't expect it to be.

"Vaas, you're back? I thought you were returning tomorrow?" Álvaro asked, confused.

"Change of plans, where is she?" he asked, in an angry tone.

"In bed, resting. It's not bad, but a stitch ripped. I don't think we need the doc, it was bleeding a bit when I looked, but stopped after I cleaned it up," he explained.

"Alright, take off for the night, hermano" and with that I heard large footsteps coming towards the room. Álvaro left without saying goodbye, but I'd assume it's for the better. Now isn't the time to be upset over my pirate friend not saying goodbye to me.

I saw the familiar face that I seemingly began to miss. A bit of unexpected joy, a bit of safety painted over the worry I had felt. He stood at the foot of the bed and just stared at me. His face seemed soft, but I couldn't be too sure. He had a layer of sweat, glistening in the dim light of the room. There were traces of blood stained to his shirt and on his hands. When I looked to his hands, I could see it shine and knew it was fresh.

"Hi," my voice in a low rasp, waiting for what was to come next. He was an unpredictable gun; You pull the trigger and you either get a bullet or you get a small flag that reads "bang!" And If you're lucky, you get nothing.

"Did you enjoy your vacation, chica?" he snapped out of his gaze and I could see his normal expression return.

"I wouldn't call it a vacation," I laughed sarcastically, "and I'm still healing."

"Get up," he said. I gulped and slowly got up, I felt an unusual cold spot near my butt and my eyes widened as I looked to the bed.

"What the fuck, didn't he bandage your shit up?" Vaas' voice grew annoyed as he saw the small circle of blood on the bed.

My wound was bandaged, that's not where the blood came from.

"Um, uh, that's- that's not from my stitches," I began. He looked at me with pure anger in his eyes, "then where the fuck did it come from? Hm?"

"I lost track of time here, it's," I hesitated for a moment, "my period." The look on his face confused me. It lit up for just a second and he looked at me. He had a grin on his face that sent panic through my entire body.

"I heard some of my men tried to have fun with you, Gatita," and like that he was back to his normal self and my heart rate slowed. I played it through my head over and over after he said that until my eyes were blurry from tears filling them, but I snapped out of my daze and held them in.

"It's ok, it's ok. You see, Gatita, I skinned them alive," he laughed, "I don't like when people are disloyal to me. When they touch my fucking stuff."

"I'm not your stuff," I growled, knowing I shouldn't have said anything. It just made him laugh more.

"Are you really going to go there, chica?" he stopped laughing, "I fucking own you. You're my dog, my fucking bitch. And if you don't like that," he made a click in his mouth and motioned his hands like a gun.

"Fuck you, I'm not your bitch, or anyone else's bitch. I thought I was being sold-" he grabbed me by the throat and squeezed.

"Shut the fuck up!" his breath hit my face, he was only inches away.

"Hoyt and I, we came to an agreement. You're mine now. You will do as I say until I decide I'm bored with you."

My heart was pounding out of my chest and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'm not sure what would be worse, being sold or staying here with Vaas. Either way I'd end up unhappy and probably dead soon.

"Got it?" I tried to break from his hold, but I couldn't. The more I struggled, the tighter he got.

"Answer my fucking question!" he yelled into my face and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I swallowed hard and shook my head as best I could.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," he said.

"Yes, yes I got it," I managed to get out. He loosened his grip but didn't let go. He grinned as he looked me in the eye. The same grin as before.

He lowered his head, "what are you doing?" and I felt him bite my neck. I screamed in pain and tried to get free but he had a firm hold of me in his arm now.

"Get off of me!" I still tried with all of my power to get out. He was licking and sucking the spot where he bit. That feeling of joy and safety melted in this instance. He made my fear return and this time it was worse, there was no one who could stop him.

He pushed me on the bed, repeating everything that happened earlier. He climbed on top of me and I could feel him growing into my hips as he put his lips to mine. I moved my head away and he forcefully held my face where he wanted. I locked my lips together as tightly as I could to leave his tongue pushing hard to get through. He lifted his torso and pulled my leggings down.

"Please! No!" I cried, literally with tears flowing like Niagara Falls. He stopped and I could see pain in his face for a moment. It looked as though he stopped to think, stopped to care.

"Please, don't do this," I was a pathetic mess underneath his heavy body. In the blink of an eye he grew angry and more violent. He finished pulling off the bottom half of my clothes and went straight to my shirt, which was his. He left it on, "I like you in my shirt, chica." He took his off and threw it behind him, revealing his muscular body.

"Fuck you!" I struggled, half-naked, face wet. He took out his machete and held it to my neck, "I will fucking kill you."

He continued to hold it there as he licked and nibbled at the skin of my stomach and hips. I just lay there, crying and helpless.

I felt a scratchy pain and pressure as he placed a finger inside and laughed. Although there was blood, it didn't feel like there was anything at all.

He lowered his head and I yelped as he bit down on the sensitive skin. He removed his finger and turned my entire body around so I was on my stomach, pulling me by my thighs, slightly off the edge of the bed.

I heard him remove his pants before he thrust roughly into me, giving no time to prepare.

This was it, it was happening again. Just like it happened years ago. Just like it almost happened earlier.

He bit and licked my neck and groaned into my ear as I lay motionless underneath him, taking what I get, whimpering every now and again as he brushed past my wound.

It felt like it went on forever, until it was finally over. I could feel it inside as he finished and pulled out, leaving me where I was. I heard the door slam shut and he was gone.

I laid there and just cried. I cried until I couldn't breathe. Eventually nothing at all came out. I didn't move, just lay, staring at the wall.

I felt weak, and I could barely keep my eyes open. My body felt lifeless but inside my head was exploding with thoughts.

Those thoughts slowed and changed to all types of things, merging into sleep.

xxx

_"I'm sorry, Gatita."_

I wanted to answer this voice. I knew it was him, but I couldn't talk. I faded in and out of sleep, I couldn't tell what was reality or what was a dream.

I opened my eyes as I felt strong arms lift me up, but I closed them fast and fell back into darkness.

_I opened my eyes and the sun was starting to rise. I could see the sky through the window and it was a dim pale blue._

_I wasn't alone, there was someone next to me. _

_I smiled to myself, remembering the night before. Things could only get better from here._

_I turned to my side and wrapped my arms around them and they groaned a little as they shuffled in their place._

_I giggled, "you're funny, Jason," I whispered in his ear and closed my eyes to go back to sleep._

"Sorry to disappoint, Gatita, but I'm not Jason," I heard and my eyes flew open. I had my arms wrapped around Vaas. We were in the same bed.

I took my arms back and got up fast, my new fear for him taking over.

"Fucking relax, chica!" I nearly tripped over his boots but caught myself on the table that was there. I saw bags of white powder and used syringes scattered on top of it.

"Fucking relax? You fucking- you fucking _raped_ me!" the memory flooded my brain and made me weak. I collapsed to the floor and tried to focus on the present.

"Blood makes me want to fuck. Don't act like you didn't love it," he laughed. I just gave him a look that said I wanted to hurt him really badly.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I noticed I had my pajamas on. I don't recall putting them on, in fact, I don't recall anything but laying. I went to the bathroom and noticed I didn't have any blood at all come out. Must've been a false alarm from stressing out.

When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed at my appearance, being unhappy with it, but not really having much of a choice. My brown hair was in its natural state of slight waves, my eyes were grey and lifeless along with my skin that was flushed of color. The dark circles around my eyes made me look tired, and I was. Maybe not physically, but mentally.

_You're not home anymore, you need to be strong. Don't let what happened make you look weak._ I told myself while staring my reflection in the eyes. It was true, I had to try to get through this. Weakness gets you killed here.

Starting today, there was no crying or dwelling on the stuff that hurts. Easier said than done.


	11. Chapter XI - Are You The Devil?

**Welcome back, decided on posting a day earlier just because. So far I'm thinking every Friday I will post up a chapter. Thank you tskaiste for the favorite and follow, you rock! As always, please review and follow. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Inside I wanted to cry and shake. I wanted this all to be a silly nightmare; I'd wake up in my bed and laugh it off later with Liza and Jason. I wanted to rewind time and tell the man who suggested we come to this island to screw himself and convince everyone not to go. All of us are just naive teenagers still, despite how old we really are, convinced that we _need_ more freedom than what we already have because life just isn't fun enough. And now look where we've gotten. We've taken our freedom, we've taken our lives, all for granted. If it's a lesson we are supposed to learn, then lesson learned. At least by me. I'm starting to think that we died and this is Hell.

"Gatita," I snapped so far out of my thoughts that I jumped back. I swallowed hard and stared at the man before me, who scares me more than anyone.

"Are you..the Devil?" I looked to the floor behind him, "is this Hell?"

He laughed comically, "this is life, chica. If this was Hell, you wouldn't be here."

I looked to him with a confused expression, "what?"

"If this was Hell, you wouldn't be here," he repeated.

"No, I heard that. What do you mean?" I squinted my eyes and tilted my head.

"You're too good, Gatita. Hell is reserved for people like me."

I wasn't sure what to say. If he's done anything nice, it was saying those few words. He has his ups and always has his downs, but it doesn't change how much of a monster he is.

I blinked and continued to stand where I was, swallowing now and then. I could feel the pace of my heart and my insides begging to shake in fear. I held back as much as I could, feeling my eyes fill, but not overflow, leaving them glazed over.

_Be strong or die._ I repeated to myself over and over. I failed. I failed and just broke down to the ground. I heard him start walking closer and I shuffled in fear, trying to move away and blocking with my hands in attempt to protect myself from what he was going to do.

"Stop crying," he said, hovering over me. There was softness in his voice, but I heard him breathing as if he was getting annoyed. And fast.

"Stop fucking crying!" he yelled and I looked up at him as he grabbed his gun from his holster, then held it to my forehead. His hand was shaking, making the gun move as well. He was just staring into my wide, wet eyes, ready to pull the trigger. I could see something in his face that I've never seen before. Hesitation. Fear.

"Fuck!" he said and moved the gun up over my head and shot at the wall. I yelped out of fear and held all of myself low to the ground. He threw the gun and stormed off into the bedroom. I heard the door to the room slam shut and a few loud thuds, then silence.

I laid there for a little while, trying to process what had just happened. I breathed heavily and lost all control of my shaking body, letting it do what it had to. Thoughts of death raced through my mind until I could finally control myself. I was still alive, but if he didn't move the gun when he shot, I would've been dead. Why he didn't shoot me is a mystery.

xxx

I lifted myself up off the ground. I was calm, but still shaken up. I wobbled, almost falling, catching myself on the sink as I walked. I felt weak and sick to my stomach but continued on my path; I wanted to find out the truth, even if I was scared to death by it. I came up to the door which now held the monster behind it. I lifted my arm and hesitated before finally knocking lightly. My heart started to race yet again, waiting for rage to greet me. Nothing happened.

"Vaas?" my voice cracked as I called to him through the door and knocked again, a little harder this time. Still nothing. I stared at the knob for a good ten seconds, my thoughts were suggesting I go back to my spot in the bathroom and leave the situation be, go with the wind and hope for the best. _Fuck it. _I just turned it and opened the door.

I saw him, he was sitting in a chair, just staring at the wall. One arm was outstretched to his side, and on the ground below it were two freshly-used syringes. There were other drug-related paraphernalia scattered on the table next to him, adding to what I had already seen on the table earlier.

I walked in slowly, not sure what to expect, "Vaas?"

"Gatita, I just can't figure it out," he said, still staring at the wall, with anger in his voice.

He turned to look at me, "So many bitches come and go. They're sold or I play with them until they die," he paused, "or I shoot them myself."

His eyes looked like glass and I could see fresh tracks on his arm.

"I get pleasure out of torturing them, I want them to beg for their life, I love it!" he sat up and didn't move his gaze from me.

"But not with you, Gatita. Not with fucking you. From the moment I fucking saw you to now, I tried to push it to the back of my mind. You were supposed to be sold. You were supposed to fucking disappear and then all of this wouldn't matter. But no, no, no, Gatita, you're still here to haunt me," he stood up and began to walk, "I tried to ignore it, I know that I should want to rip you to pieces yet every fucking time I hurt you, I hate every second of it."

By now, he was walking around me. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying to me because it feels like he wants to kill me and at the same time he doesn't want to. I was trying to put the pieces together and it all started to make sense to me now. I always noticed a small change of emotion for just a few seconds right before he would hurt me. It was a small glimpse of care that he seemed confused by and would take it out on me. Then he'd disappear.

"That's why you took me away from Jason and Grant, why you had your entire island looking for me when I escaped, why you killed the man who I was to be sold to and your own men for violating me..but..you did it yourself right after," I shook my head and backed away from him, remembering that he is the monster even if he's confessing his true feelings towards me.

"I'm supposed to want to sell, torture, or kill you, Gatita. Not fucking protect you from it all. It's fucking with my head," he walked closer to me and stared into my eyes. I was frozen as he moved strands of my hair behind my ear and inched closer to me. I felt his warm lips touch mine and instead of running away scared, I just let it happen, neither accepting nor denying. He moved away and I just stared at him, raising my hand to touch my lips.

I felt like I was in a movie. I couldn't understand my feelings at this point. Before I entered the room, nothing could take the fear away that built up. The last person I expected to soothe it was the man who put the fear there himself. The last thing I imagined was even liking him one bit after all that he's done. Somehow after all that he said, it was clear, it wiped away the fog on the windows and I could see through them. I was in no way in love with this man, in fact I still hated him, but it was fading and I felt a soft spot in my heart, almost as if developing a crush on that one kid in school who always picks on you to impress his friends. Deep down he likes you but knows it's only normal for him to pick on you.

There were so many things I wanted to ask, so many things I wanted to just say, yet nothing would come out. How could this psychotic man _like_ me? _Me!_ Of all people. Me. Like he said, he should want to rip me to pieces. Could it be that he's never been in love and therefore isn't familiar with the feelings? Even so, I've seen plenty of women locked in cages around here, so what makes me any different? I screamed and cried just like the rest.

I was taken from my thoughts by the raising of his arm, immediately causing a reaction of flinching and trying to cover myself. He moved my arms out of my face and simply brushed his hand on my cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore, Gatita," his voice low, almost believable. Monster aside, but not gone, I could pay attention to the part of him that has been long hidden, I'm sure. With this new attitude, he looked attractive. Maybe it was the drugs he took that opened up his mind, and those thoughts alone scared me. I've just been through so much stress that any small amount of kindness I'll take as if it were an amazing piece of food that I'd never eat again.

I could feel my eyes well up again, confusion bickering in my head, "how can I ever believe you?"

"I'll prove it to you."


	12. Chapter XII - Flying

**Sorry I'm a week late, I got a bit busy. Thank you to The-handprint-onthe-window for the follow! Thank you NatashaJayJay for the amazingly sweet words, rest assured I will not be abandoning my story either. Thank you Sera22 for your kind review, I appreciate you sharing your concerns for the story. I do agree with the fact that I let him get soft, and he is a psychopath so that trait won't be lost because of it. Afterall, that is what makes him such a great character. I don't want to dive too deep and say what will happen in the future, but he doesn't lose his psycho ways at the same time that he gets soft. Sorry if that is a bother to you, I hope you will still be able to enjoy the story. At this point, Kitty is just very confused and is being stretched in many different directions that it's turning her mind to mush. Thanks again to those who reviewed! If anyone else wants to share their thoughts, don't be afraid. Review and follow if you please. Enjoy!**

* * *

He left again, like he always does. After our little event, I wasn't in the mood to talk much. I couldn't talk much; Not with the amount of different things flying through my mind. I could barely concentrate. One after the other, it was making me spin in place. There was no way in Hell that I was going to let my guard down for one second. I'll play along with his game, but I'll be prepared for the worst. The man is a drug-addicted, power-hungry psycho. All of those combined make for a very unstable, unpredictable person.

I laid down in the bed, my aim was not to fall asleep but to just relax. I wanted to get everything under control.

I heard the door open in the other area, meaning someone entered. I didn't expect it to be Vaas, but it was. I thought he would be gone for days again.

"You sleep too much," he said upon seeing me in bed.

"I'm not sleeping, I just have a headache," I put it into simple words. I sat up on the edge and looked at him.

"This will get rid of your headache," he said, showing me what he had in his hand. It was a half-smoked joint.

"I've never smoked weed before," I stared at it. I knew exactly what it was, exactly what it does and how it smells, but have never tried it myself.

He took a lighter from the table and lit it up, pulling it in his mouth, into his lungs, then handing it to me. I stared at it and slowly took it from him. I was desperate for anything to take away the pain and saw no harm in this. It was already legal back home and everyone talked about it like it was a miracle drug.

I licked my dry lips and placed the joint between them, sucking in, not knowing what I was doing. It burned my throat and made me cough uncontrollably, when I seemingly flew out of my own mind before I had the chance to think.

"Vaas?" I saw him, but my vision was flicking like scenes from a movie. I heard him laugh and it made me laugh too. I stood up and walked around.

"Everything is slow motion," I laughed as I felt I physically couldn't move fast at all, "what's so funny?"

"How's that headache?" he asked. I thought that was the most amazing thing ever and my jaw dropped.

"Headache? It's gone, it just walked away, right out of my brain," I laughed hysterically.

My entire body felt like it was disappearing, leaving just my brain floating. There were no worries, no pain, everything felt happy and right.

"Oh my God, I hope Jason is alright," what I usually felt like holding back, I instead had courage to say.

"What the fuck is it with you and that white boy?" he asked, making me laugh at the fact that he called him a white boy. Things flickered through my mind, only it wasn't stressful, making me move on from what I just said.

"You know, you're scary. You should stop being so scary to me, because it's scary. I'm never going to like you if you keep being scary," I poked him in the side and laughed, he just hit my arm away but I didn't feel it.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked him and didn't wait for an answer, "I've had lots of sex, and I didn't even _want_ to. The only times I can remember were when Jason and I had sex and when Keith and I were together. All the other times, I just did it. I'm scared that if I don't have sex that I will be forced to have it anyway, so I just do it."

"Why?" he was listening.

"Because someone raped me a few years ago, but don't tell anyone!" I put my finger to his lip and looked around, "I'm going to regret this, aren't I? Why would you let me smoke?" I could feel myself coming in and out of reality, if I had to describe it.

"I can't believe you killed Grant," I felt emotional and tears fell from my eyes, but only for a moment. So much was floating around that I had no time to stay on one subject.

"You're really hot," I said to him, "like really, really fucking hot!" I walked closer to him and touched the skin of his chest that stuck out of his shirt, "wow."

"And you're fucking high out of your mind, chica. I think I might take advantage of it," he smirked.

"Well, what are you going to tell me when I return to normal?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't have to tell you shit," he smiled and grabbed my face, nearly eating it off. His mouth was hungry for mine, and I didn't care enough to not let him feed that hunger. I had one of my own.

I pulled away and laughed, "I can't feel a damn thing," I said and walked to the bathroom. He followed me and I pulled my pajamas down to sit on the toilet to pee. I laughed at the sound of it, he just stared at me.

"I'm trying to piss here, do you mind?" I said, even if I had already finished.

xxx

For the next hour I moved from room to room in a loop, saying random things that popped in my mind, laughing at things that really weren't funny. I ended up in bed, nodding off. It was coming near the end of my high and I was relaxed. Truly relaxed, for the first time since stepping foot on the Rooks.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, Gatita," I saw Vaas, then I didn't, saw him, then I didn't. It made me laugh that no matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes open, they would end up closed.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He sat next to me on the bed, "just doing the usual."

"What is the _usual_?" I asked, putting extra effort into the word "usual".

"Taking care of hostages-"

"You say that as if you're helping these people out and not ruining their lives forever," I laughed.

"You're lucky you're fucking stoned or I would beat the shit out of you right now, chica," he said. I smiled and winked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I sang and waved him off as he got up from the bed to get ready to leave.

The man was nuts but don't mistake him for being an idiot. He knew how to run things, how to flourish with his horrible talent.


	13. Chapter XIII - Pestilence

**Hey everyone! Thank you Cossomer and KissMeQuack for the follow and favorite! And in reply to Sera22's review, I completely understand where you are coming from. I too like him held in character as much as possible, which I am trying to do but also I have a different turn. It is more of an eventual love story between the two and he will be "nice" at times.**

* * *

As always, Álvaro was around. As much as I'd like the freedom to be by myself, I was glad I had someone to talk to. I figured if I were able to be left alone I'd get really bored and lonely, assuming I'd be limited to Vaas' place. Not to mention the fact that his men would be on me like piranhas while he's gone.

"Where the heck does he go?" I asked Álvaro, finishing the plate of food he brought me.

"Vaas? He goes to the main island to take care of his camps. He aids in combat when the Rakyat try to take over any of them. If not that, then he's doing business with Hoyt, dealing with the people we capture, I'm sure you're familiar with the process. He usually doesn't tell anyone what he's up to when he leaves. We know what's going on," he explained. I nodded.

"Why do you care where he goes?" the question took me by surprise because even I didn't know the answer. I was curious. I couldn't tell you why I wanted to know so badly about where Vaas goes. I never did care before now. Even if he told me what he was doing, I wanted to know what else there was.

"I'm not really sure."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but weren't you supposed to be sold?" I could tell since I saw him that he was really confused by me still being here. I bit my lip and played footsies with myself, "yeah, I don't know, he said he and Hoyt came to some agreement." His mouth hung open slightly.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head.

"It's just really unusual of him to do. All hostages are either sold or-"

"Killed, I know," I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. I was sick of always thinking about the same things.

xxx

Days went by, and it was yet another week that Vaas has vanished. He didn't even have to kill me, I was already dying of boredom, being stuck in here. There was hardly anything to do but play cards with the deck Vaas had lying around. We played so much that I've become a professional at Go Fish and War. Good news is, all of my wounds healed and I felt pretty good. As good as I was going to feel anyway. I did feel a little more tired than usual, but it was no big deal.

Of course my mind continued to race about what has happened to me here, my dreams, Jason and everyone. I wonder less and less everyday if they're alive. Being stuck here has made a lot of things fade, them included. It wasn't that I stopped caring, it's that I don't want to further hurt myself. I may never see them again.

I sat Indian-style on the floor, staring at my hand of cards and sighed.

"Can we go outside? I'm sick of playing cards all day, every day. I'd say I'm getting fat, but I don't eat nearly enough," I laughed.

"You know it's risky without Vaas around," he mentioned. I rolled my eyes, "I know, but I can't stay in here anymore or I'm gonna go nuts!" I went on my knees, "please!" I jokingly begged, at least that's what I thought. I really did want to go outside that badly.

"If something happens to you, it's my ass on the line," he said, "so," he continued with a smile that confused me, "stay close." With that he walked towards the door and my eyes widened in excitement. I followed him outside, taking in the surroundings that I already knew. Nothing has changed since I last saw the place. Pirates in the same spots. The sight of the place made my stomach turn and I suddenly felt sick. I pushed it aside as to not ruin my happy moment.

I breathed in the fresh air, taking all I could into one deep breath. The sun was high in the sky, but wasn't too hot. It felt good on my skin, it was almost as if I could feel it rejuvenating it cell by cell.

"I never thought I'd miss being outside so much," I said out loud to myself.

"What exactly do you want to do?" he asked as we walked through the un-crowded compound.

"Run," I smiled and picked up my pace, passing him in a slow jog towards some jungle, making sure he was for it before getting faster. He too began to jog and caught up next to me. We quickened our pace and got deeper into the jungle. It has been so long since I did any kind of serious activity and adding that I was already really tired, this was hard. My lungs were burning and my energy was fading fast. I could feel my stomach ache coming back but this time it made me stop dead in my tracks, leaving Álvaro to continue for a short moment before realizing I wasn't next to him.

I put my hand to my mouth and not long after I was vomiting on the ground. It wasn't much, but it left me feeling nauseated.

"Are you alright?" he came over to me.

"I'm fine, I think it was from food rolling around in there," I said, placing my hand on my stomach.

"We should head back anyway, if you're sick it'll be better if you're somewhere you can rest."

I sighed as we walked back to the dreaded place. Of course the moment I get some freedom, something comes to ruin it.

"There is no way I am sick, unless you have some island sickness that goes around. No one else looks sick around here. It has to be from nerves or the food."

"We will go out another day. Vaas won't be happy if you're not well," he assured me.

We made it back and I let myself collapse on the bed. I was really exhausted from doing almost nothing.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep," I told him as I closed my eyes. I was out in no time.

_"That little fuck Jason has been running all over my island saving his friends!" I recognized the voice as Vaas'. I could hear him, but he was nowhere. Everything was black._

_So Jason is alright? He's saving all of us?_

_"I have his little actress girlfriend here. I'm going to set him and everyone he loves on fire," Vaas threatened._

I was going in and out of sleep. Every time I opened my eyes, it would be darker. Eventually I knocked out completely with no interruptions.


	14. Chapter XIV - Secrets and Feelings

**Hello, welcome back! Thank you SinfulxVampire67 and ShyScarlett for following and xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx for the favorite! Glad you are all enjoying my story! I wanted to let you all know that I am working on a one-shot Far Cry 3 story, a Vaas and original character one. Don't worry, it doesn't interfere with this story. It's more of something I work on when I have extra time between chapters. I'm not sure when I will be done but I will certainly let you all know when it is. Also, if anyone is interested in The CW's The 100, I put up my introduction to my new fan fiction There's No Place Like Earth,which you can find in my profile. That's all the news I have for today, I won't hold you up any longer. Please leave a review and follow if you want to know when I post up my next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke to the sun shining bright through the small window of the room. My eyes felt heavy but I forced them to stay open anyway. I know I got more than enough sleep, so why don't I feel like I got any at all?

I stood from the bed and followed through with my morning routine of using the bathroom, brushing my teeth and taking a shower, only to put my dirty clothes back on. They were occasionally switched up with my other clothes if they were cleaned, but like I said, occasionally.

"Feeling any better?" Álvaro asked as I walked in the main room. This question irritated me for some reason, but I let it pass.

"Just tired," I replied, pulling a chair next to his and sitting. We sat in silence for a while, boredom knocking on the door.

I sighed heavily, "I don't know why I even got out of bed."

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" he laughed.

I did feel really off today. Maybe it was all the stress finally catching up to me.

I lifted my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I felt bad for feeling so mad towards him because he has done nothing but be there for me since we met.

"I just.." I sighed and lifted my head back up, dropping my legs back to the ground carelessly, "I'm not in a good mood today. I'm tired as fuck and I just want to go home."

I saw in his eyes that he understood how I was feeling.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm _finally_ getting my period," I threw on the biggest sarcastic smile, "I have no girl to talk to since your asshole boss is in the business of ruining lives and captured all of my friends, so I'm going to share stuff with you. I haven't gotten my period since before I came on this wonderful vacation and now it's finally coming. I can feel it."

"Oh, uh-"

"You don't have to say anything,"I leaned my head back on the chair to stare at the blank ceiling.

"So you're late? Doesn't that mean you're-"

My head shot up, "pregnant? No, it's-" I stopped talking because I finally thought about it. The last time I had "sex" was with Vaas a little over a week ago, and he didn't bother to use a condom.

"No, it's stress. Stress can do that too. And I've been more than stressed here. You have to have sex to get pregnant..and, I haven't... had sex in...a long time."

At this point I was shaking my legs and biting at my nails here and there. There was no way that this was happening to me.

"That doesn't sound too convincing," he chuckled, "it would explain why you were sick yesterday."

"I wasn't sick, dammit! I haven't run in a long time. I haven't done _anything_ in a long time!"

"I'm just messing with you, calm down!" he laughed. I just swallowed hard and sat in silence with my head down, staring at the floor.

"Can't imagine what Vaas would do to you if you were," he said seriously.

"Thanks." The thought itself made me cringe.

I got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I was in denial, but I knew it was a possibility. I couldn't tell Álvaro that if I were pregnant that it was because of Vaas. He'd ask questions, he'd wonder how and why. Then I'd have to deal with Vaas himself, and he'd probably kill me. I have to find out somehow though, and the only way I could do that is if I have a pregnancy test and who even knows if that's available here. If it was I'd also need to get it, and I can't leave this place alone.

After thinking about everything, I sighed and went back to where Álvaro was. I walked in front of him and stood with my arms crossed.

"Say I am," I said and looked to the floor, which seemed to be my favorite spot to look today. He nearly choked on air when I said that.

"Shut up, please! I need your help! I don't know if I am, but, it's a possibility. I need a test, please tell me you can help me."

"I can, but I'd have to get to Badtown and I can't just leave you alone here. Vaas should be back today anyway," he explained.

I laughed and smirked, "speak of the Devil," I said under my breath. I have been wondering when he was going to return. I don't know why, but I want him around. Hearing his voice in my dreams, seeing his face in my mind more times than I would have liked has made me develop some kind of...something.

"So, I will get it to you somehow. I'm sure he will be going somewhere again soon," he mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm hoping for a false alarm."

xxx

Later in the day, Vaas came back and Álvaro left. He was covered in glistening sweat and his clothes stained with blood.

"Miss me, Gatita?" he asked as he pulled the dirty shirt over his head, revealing a muscular body. I analyzed every curve without realizing, "if I say no, will you shoot me?"

"No. But only because you'd be lying," he smirked, catching me off guard, and he knew I was staring. Maybe I was lying. At this point I don't even know my own feelings. No, it's not that I don't know, it's that I'm ashamed to admit them to myself. I did miss him. But why?

He came over to me and brushed his hand on my leg. It sent shivers all through my body, not of fear this time.

_What the fuck is up with me? This guy's a psycho!_

I moved my leg away because I knew that's what I would want to do. He ignored it and walked over to his desk and pulled out a cigar. He lit it up and took a few puffs. He walked back towards me and grabbed my arm, tossing me violently to the ground. He moved to my laying body and sat on top of me, legs on either side, applying his weight but not enough to cause me pain. I struggled to get free as he put the end of the cigar in his lips. It hung to his chin, leaning to the right. The expression on his face sent those same shivers through my body and made my stomach flutter. His right eye squinted slightly as the smoke from the cigar passed near it, his eyebrows were furrowed down as if he were mad, and his mouth had no emotion. He pulled my hands above my head and looked me up and down.

I was nervous, not because I was scared of what would happen, but because I was waiting for something to happen. I _wanted_ something to happen.

I swallowed hard as I watched him check out my trapped body, which seemed to turn him on. Instead of him doing anything, he got off of me and put out his cigar. I felt awkward so I got up too, pretending as if nothing just happened. Thoughts went back to when he said he wouldn't hurt me anymore. Little does he know, that didn't hurt.


	15. Chapter XV - The Test

**Hey! Sorry, my internet has been out for a few days. Anyway, thank you to Nerumine for the follow! I went back and added some things to the last two chapters because I wasn't exactly happy with them. If you can, please leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated and it also motivates me. Tell me what you think, maybe you love it or maybe you hate it. Enjoy!**

* * *

As much as I liked being touched by Vaas, I wasn't going to give in just yet. It's been days since the night he confessed his strange feelings for me, and he was on drugs at that moment.

It was silent as Vaas cleaned himself up and went through some stuff in his desk. I wasn't sure what to say to him. Our last conversation involved me being high.

"Vaas.." I broke the silence. He turned to look at me. Our eyes instantly met and I almost got lost in those glowing green spheres. I shook myself out of his hypnotizing stare, "are you going to leave again?" my voice low, almost in a rasp. I was curious to know when he'd be leaving again so I can mentally prepare myself.

"I have some shit to take care of tomorrow. Why do you care, Gatita?" he continued looking through stuff in his drawers.

"I don't," I lied. I honestly wanted to confess my equally strange and unexpected feelings for him. I wanted to tell him that I actually miss him when he's gone, but he's not that type of person. He doesn't care about feelings. I shouldn't either.

"Shit," I whispered. I got up and ran to the bathroom, shoving my face into the toilet to puke. I could hear Vaas coming and I quickly flushed the toilet and stood up. The blood rushed so fast to my head that I stumbled and leaned over on the sink.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked.

"I just feel sick, I think I ate something bad," I lied again. He was the last person on this Earth who could know the truth.

"I knew I should have fucking killed him when I had the chance," he was getting infuriated.

"No! I just have a weak stomach," lie number three. I couldn't be the cause of someone's death.

"Get your shit together, we're going to bed."

He's awfully controlling, but I couldn't wait to get into bed with him. I want to feel his warm skin on mine, his big arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe.

_Kitty, fucking stop. You don't care for this man._

I followed him into the bedroom and got in bed. He pulled out one of his red shirts from a small dresser across the room and was about to walk out.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused by his action.

"To sleep," he answered simply.

"But the bed's here," I laughed.

"Couch."

"Oh..ok then..goodnight." He left without replying. I was upset that he chose to go to sleep in the other room. Just when I actually wanted him to do as he pleases, he stops.

I laid on my back, just staring at the ceiling. I took a lot of air into my nose and the faint scent of Marijuana entered. He must be smoking. I laid for about ten minutes and rolled out of bed quietly. I walked to the door, peaking in at him and seeing him spread out on the couch. I caught myself smiling and wiped it away fast.

I slowly walked closer to him, careful not to make any loud sounds or noisy movements. I was just a few feet away, hearing his light snoring and watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath.

_Damn, he's a fast sleeper._

I inched closer and knelt beside his sleeping body, staring at his face. He actually looked peaceful, like he had no demons. In this moment he wasn't a monster, but a quiet and gentle being.

I reached my hand out and gently felt his still perfectly sculpted mohawk, running my finger from his scalp to the tippy top. His eyes shot open and before I could even move he had his gun to my forehead and a tight grasp on my wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing, Gatita?" he growled, lowering the gun from me, but not loosening his painful grip on my wrist.

"Nothing- I'm sorry- I-"

"If you try anything, I will kill you," he grasped tighter on my wrist before letting go completely and shoving me back. I quickly pulled my throbbing arm into myself.

"I wasn't trying anything, I swear," I tried to explain.

"Just shut the fuck up and go to sleep before I chain you up."

I swallowed hard and walked fast back to the bed, wrapping myself underneath the covers, head and all. I felt the sting of my eyes as tears began to well up. They came down slowly but surely. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to sleep. It took me all night to finally fall asleep.

_"Shoot her if you have to, she was pulling funny shit last night."_ The sound of Vaas' voice woke me up. I guess he was leaving now.

I looked out of the window and the sky was pale and dim, it was really early. I shut my eyes and went back to sleep.

This time when I opened my eyes, it was bright outside. I got up and stretched. I walked into the main room and Álvaro was standing just how I remember when we first "met".

"Uh, hi?" I said to him as I sat on a chair pulled up to the table where my food had been left. He said nothing.

"Did I finally discover a way of traveling through time?" I forked a piece of bacon into my mouth. I was in Heaven. Usually the meat is some weird, unknown type.

"This is delicious!" Still he stood silent, just staring. I got up and walked over to him, "hello?"

He pulled his gun out as I got close enough.

"What the-"

"I will blow you to pieces if you don't sit down," he said seriously, a small smile following.

"You damn bastard!" I smacked the gun away from me and sat back down to finish my food.

"My wife made it, I thought I'd bring some by to give you a change."

"This is the best damn bacon I've ever had!" It might have been because I haven't had anything this good in a long time.

"Did you try to escape last night?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

"No! Why does he think that?" I asked, frustrated now.

"I don't know, he said you came near him while he was sleeping."

"To-" I couldn't tell him I wanted to sleep with him, "I wasn't trying to escape, that's all you need to know, dammit!" I laughed.

"Oh, before I forget, I brought you this," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rectangular box, "I got it out of a hostage's bag, but I think it'll work."

I cringed at the sight of it, "better than nothing," I grabbed it and went straight to the bathroom.

I opened the already torn flap. There were no instructions and I've never used one of these. I pulled out the stick and analyzed it. There was a cap, I pulled it off revealing the piece I assumed needed to be pee'd on. There was a small screen on it that was blank, so I figured it hadn't been used yet.

"Ok, here goes nothing," I pulled down my pants and sat on the toilet. I put the stick between my legs and let it get hit enough before I took it away. I capped it back up and placed it on the edge of the sink. I washed my hands and left the bathroom.

"What happened?" Álvaro asked.

"I don't know yet, I'm letting it sit in my pee to make sure it _really_ gets to know that shit," I said, starting to become fidgety.

After about two minutes I became anxious. I figured it was more than enough time to process and went in to grab it. I walked back out, looking at the tiny screen and smiled.

* * *

**I am willing to upload the next chapter tonight if anyone is interested. If not, I will wait. Just let me know in a review or PM if you'd like to read it early.**


	16. Chapter XVI - Revealed

**Wow! Thank YOU Badi-otaku for your AMAZING feedback! I am completely and utterly flattered! I'm posting this one for you!**

**This chapter is longer than they have been usually, so I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"It's a smiley face," I laughed, "smiley faces mean happiness, I must not be pregnant!"

"Um, actually that smiley face usually means you _are_ pregnant. That's just their little way of congratulating you," I stared at him with my mouth hung slightly open.

"No, it has to be wrong. How do you even know how these work? _I_ don't even know how they work! You said you got it from some hostages bag. It could be old or- or it probably got wet."

"No, it's pretty new and it wasn't wet either. I may or may not have asked the girl about it."

It still wasn't clicking in my head. I didn't want to believe a little plastic stick. I was in such denial.

"Listen, you don't have to believe the test, but your body doesn't lie. All the signs are there," he said. And he was right.

"Yeah? Well what the FUCK do I do? You think Vaas is going to prance around like a happy man? No. He's going to kill me," I started to panic.

"Your secret is safe with me, but unfortunately it's going to become very obvious eventually," he explained.

"Aren't there any abortion methods here?" I asked.

"This problem doesn't really happen here. Not that I know of anyway."

"No pills? Doctors?" I was beginning to get very scared again. Fearing for my life. All over again.

I fell to the floor and cried. Álvaro came over to comfort me, but him and I both know the situation isn't good. I took the stick and threw it across the room. Hitting the wall, the cap flew off in the opposite direction of the body of the stick.

"It gets worse," I admitted, "the one who got me...pregnant.." I could barely get it out.

"It gets worse? He will be pissed if it's that Jason kid."

"No, it's not Jason," I pulled my knees up and hid my face in them, "V-Vaas," I finally spit it out.

"Oh shit." He sounded at a loss for words. I whined into my knees and sighed.

"You and...Vaas? Did he- did you want it?" He was confused and not sure how to address his question, but I understood what he meant.

I lifted my head, "do you know the guy at all? You think he goes around asking if people want to be raped? Of course I didn't want it. He took my freedom away, I have no power of choice anymore," I paused for a moment, "he would kill anyone who knows, but he kind of had this breakdown the night after. He said a lot of weird stuff about how he should want to kill me bu he doesn't and it's messing with his mind. It was actually kind of...sweet." I dropped my head again and smiled to myself.

"Sweet? Vaas? I wouldn't take his word for anything. He's unstable, he's always drugged and has a permanent thirst for blood. Don't tell me you're falling for him, Kitty." Álvaro was starting to sound like the brother I never had, and I liked it.

"If it's not true then why am I still here? Why am I even _here_?" I threw up my hands and looked around the room, "and I'm not falling for him. He's psychotic. Even if I was, why would it even matter? I'm stuck on this shitty island. I'm never going home."

He sighed, as if he forgot that I'm still just a prisoner. A pet.

"Who even knows how much longer I'll be alive? After he finds out that I'm pregnant, I'm done."

"There's still time, at least a few months," he reassured me. I nodded, trying to forget the situation. A million things hitting me again, all at once. I had just somehow got a semi-clear mind and now it's filling up again.

xxx

We spent the day doing the usual. Playing cards, getting to know each other, playing little games that didn't involve much until Vaas came back. That's when we pretended to have no friendship. Vaas doesn't know how close we are. To him, Álvaro is another pirate who will shoot me down if he has to.

Vaas wore sweat and blood as always, but also had something new. He had dark marks on his neck and very visible scratches on his back.

"What happened to you?" I asked, more curious than I should want to be.

"What do you mean?" he seemed like he genuinely had no idea what I was talking about.

"Your neck," I touched my own as I said this.

"Had some fun with one of our new hostages," he said.

"Have fun?" I asked sarcastically.

"I made her squeal like the fucking pig she was," he laughed that same crazy laugh. I felt my heart start to race and my stomach turn. My blood boiled just thinking about what he did, I bet it could melt right out of my skin.

_Why do I feel this way? I don't care what he does! He's done nothing but torture_ _me!_

"Since when do you care about what I do, chica?" he sat on the couch and took his boots off.

"I don't fucking care. Not anymore," my attitude was unexpected, even for me. I sat silent as he took the rest of his clothes off, leaving on a pair of tight black boxers that I had to admit looked great on him.

"So you..had _sex_ with this hostage?" I asked in a low voice. He just laughed that damn laugh again.

"If you could call it that," he smirked.

"Why? Why go and do that when I'm-"

"Are you getting jealous, chica? You're jealous that I fucked the life out of some bitch? Didn't I do the same to you not too long ago? You hated every minute of it. Don't you want to escape? Don't you want to fucking kill me and find your friends?" I didn't know what to say. I could say nothing or I could tell him what I've been feeling. I swallowed hard and sighed, taking my chances.

"Vaas.. I've been confused lately. I hated you, I utterly despised you. But since that night, I found myself caring. I miss you when you leave. I don't want to escape. I don't want to kill you. Last night I wasn't doing anything to try and escape, actually, I wanted to...sleep next to you. So maybe I am a bit-maybe I am very jealous," I finished. I didn't expect anything sweet and romantic back from him, he is far from that type.

"I knew you'd come around, Gatita," he laughed.

"Yeah, I think there's a medical term for it, don't get too excited," I smiled, trying to move passed every pointless thing I just said.

"Her pussy didn't feel anything close to yours," I didn't expect him to say that.

"Oh. Um, thanks?" I wasn't sure how to reply. It wasn't sweet or romantic, but it was something I guess.

He got up and walked to the other side of the room when I heard a crack. I looked in his direction and my eyes went so wide that I thought they would fall right out of my head.

"What the fuck is this?" he leaned down and picked up the pregnancy test. His brows furrowed down in anger as he examined it.

"What the fuck is this?" he looked to me.

"I- I don't know," I lied. My words stuttered as I felt trapped.

"Gatita, don't fucking lie to me. You and Álvaro are the only ones in here." He had me cornered.

"It's mine," I confessed. The last thing I wanted was for him to end up involving Álvaro in this mess.

"So what the fuck is it?" he asked slowly, his accent heavily present in each word.

When I hesitated to answer, he came closer to me and violently pulled my closer by my hair.

"I don't like people sneaking around, doing shit. Tell me what the fuck it is and I won't cut your fucking fingers off." He was inches away, his hot breath hitting me with every word he spoke.

"It's a..pregnancy test. It was in my bag, I was just checking."

"And what does this fucking face mean?" he grabbed tighter, making me whine. He put the stick up to my face, showing me that damn little smiley face, laughing at me.

"I'm...pregnant."

I screamed in pain as he dragged me by just my hair down into that dark room I've met a few times in the past. He tied my wrists behind me with familiar rope, tighter than ever before. I could already feel the loss of circulation to my hands.

"By who?" he asked. I stayed silent.

"By who?!" he yelled, reaching for a machete in a metal box on the floor.

He lifted up my shirt and pulled down my pants to the middle of my butt. I struggled and panicked.

"I don't know!" I lied in hopes that it would make him stop.

"I will just fucking cut it out!" he placed the cold blade to my skin and pressed. I screamed in pain as he applied more pressure and drew blood.

"You! It's yours!" I yelled, unable to take the pain. He stopped immediately and I broke down. He left me in the room, tied up and bleeding on the floor. The wound wasn't too bad but it hurt a lot and was bleeding all over the place.

How does he go from normal to pissed to whatever he is now?

He has no family, no parents that I've heard about. He hates his sister and wants her dead. He has no one. I doubt he considers these pirates his family; He could kill any of them in a heartbeat. He stopped what he was doing when I told him it was his. The idea must be running through his head in some way. Whether he wants to cut it out and kill me, or he wants to actually have the baby.

In another place and time I'd say he isn't fit to be a father. But here on the islands, he's got his own business, money and protection. Not the ideal type of business, but it works. The only problem is his mental state. He's always on drugs, he's violent and controlling.

_I can't believe I actually considered all of this. This place is really getting to me._

I stood up and pulled my clothes back on as best I could with my hands behind me. My shirt stained in blood as soon as I put it on, making my black shirt look even more black. I sat down and tried as hard as I could to get my hands in front of me. When I got them in front, I held onto my wound and walked upstairs and found Vaas right away.

"I knew I couldn't trust you when you said you wouldn't hurt me. You almost had me, but you're a liar. You're not capable of not hurting anyone," I said, sniffling.

"I own you, don't you understand that? You're just a pet, you don't tell me what I can and can't do."

"You say that stuff because you're afraid. You're afraid of not having power against me, so you force it out. You're afraid of not having control over how you feel. Do you even have control of your mind anymore? To me it seems like you lost it a long time ago. The all-powerful and fearless pirate king, Vaas.._does_ have a fear after all," I glared at him," hey wait, isn't that _'insanity'_? Doing the same thing over and over? Not letting anyone remotely close to you?" He laughed and took a hit of the joint he had burning in his hand.

"Do you know what we do to our dogs when we find out they're pregnant when they shouldn't be?" he asked, blowing the smoke in my direction, completely ignoring everything I just said.

"You wouldn't happen to kill them, right? It's no surprise." I said sarcastically, "so why aren't I dead?" the question itself seemed to piss him off.

"Just cut it out now, you already started," I laughed. Not in a happy way, but in a way that said 'I don't care anymore', "might as well finish," I got shaky saying it.

"I don't want to kill you." His voice finally calm.

"So you're going to risk being a father to keep me alive?" I asked, nervous of putting ideas in his head.

"Someone needs to take over one day. It sure as Hell won't be these fucks," that thought made me sick. Raising a kid to be anything relatively close to his personality? That's the last thing I want to do.


	17. Chapter XVII - Pain and Bliss

**Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry about that. I've had conflicted personal opinions about this story. Please review to let me know if you all like where the story is going.  
**

**Thank you to all who reviewed nice things, followed and favorited!**

* * *

"I should have killed you a long time ago, Gatita," he said, voice low.

"I know," I replied. He walked over to me, making me swallow hard, wondering what he was going to do next. He grabbed my arms from my wound and lifted my shirt to see. I looked down, tightly shutting my eyes and turning my head away after the sight of it. I felt wriggling of my wrists and they were free from the rope soon after. I opened my eyes and looked at Vaas, my brain felt like it wanted to melt and fall right out of my mouth due to the amount of back and forth tugging of my mind. I had no words to say, I just stared at him, waiting.

He bent over and I gasped as he lifted me off the ground, bridal style, walking to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed gently, pulling my shirt up again. He walked out but returned shortly with some questionable tools.

"What's that?" I asked, unable to take my gaze from the multiple items he had carried in here. There was a bottle of half drank alcohol, a rag, a thick string, a needle, and a book of matches. I wasn't stupid, I knew what he was going to say, I just really wanted to be wrong.

"Your cut, it's bad."

"It's not that bad, I can hardly feel it," I looked at the wound and quickly turned away again.

"If it wasn't that bad then there wouldn't be blood still coming out of it." He opened the alcohol and poured it on the rag, soaking it until it was dripping. He placed it on my wound and I thought my heart was going to stop from the intense, stinging pain that shot through my body. Reflexes caused me to grab his wrist of the hand that was touching the rag and I screamed out in pain. I tried to pull his hand away, but he held it there until I gave up on trying to move him.

"Oh, I fucking hate you, I fucking hate you, I fucking hate you!" I whined out loud. He just smiled at my way of coping with the pain and continued to do what he was doing. "If you hate me now, you're going to fucking despise me after this one, Gatita," he laughed as he lit a match and put the needle in the flame. The string was already attached to the needle, as if it was prepared or a moment like this. I stared in horror at the needle in the flame.

I took the bottle of alcohol and began to down as much as I could, leaving a little for my wound. "Please get me drunk, get me drunk fast," I prayed to the bottle. He moved the needle to my wound and I breathed in as much air as possible, holding it in my lungs. He quickly poked it through the skin, and I grabbed the sides of the bed, gripping so tight that my knuckles were turning white.

Halfway in the pain got numbed out. I felt a poke here and there, but it was nothing like the beginning. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying and I no longer cursed Vaas out.

"Thank God you went to medical school," I said sarcastically as he finished the last stitch.

"You should be thanking me. You would have bled to death," he said as he placed gauze and white tape over the wound to keep it protected.

"You're the one who did it to me." I moaned in pain, feeling the skin throbbing around the stitches, "you should have let me bleed to death. There wasn't any pain when it was open."

The room was silent. Vaas cleaned up the mess and was about to leave the room.

"Vaas," I called out. He turned. "Thanks..." I gave a small smile. Even if he did it to me, there was no use in staying mad or I'd just be fueling him.

He walked out, not saying anything. I could hear him shuffling around in some drawers then going into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I listened to the running water for about a half hour. The faint sound of it hitting the bottom of the tub relaxed me, making me fall into a shallow sleep.

_"I'm so glad you decided to come home with me," I smiled at Liza who stood in the kitchen of my new apartment, "I can't wait for you to meet everyone!"  
_

_"Am I going to meet the one you've had a crush on forever? You still never told me his name," she teased._

_"Because it's not important. I don't have a crush on him. Not anymore," I stuck my tongue out at her._

_Time seemed to skip to later that day._

_"Liza, this is Jason," I motioned towards Jason then back to her, "Jason, Liza." Jason stuck his hand out and she shook it. _

_"Nice to meet you," Liza said, eyes smiling like a little school girl._

_"Nice to meet you too," Jason smiled. I could see it in both of their eyes that they had a spark._

_"Let me show you around," he smiled at her, not looking at me once. _

_"I'll just be in the living room," I waved them off, giving them time alone. I took a seat in Jason's living room, staring at the TV that wasn't on. _

I woke up from footsteps in the room. When I opened my eyes, I could see a blurry Vaas. His shirt was off and it made me smile unknowingly. I'd be lying if I said he didn't have a great body.

"Too bad you have that wound or I'd make you squeal like a pig."

"Since when do you care about cuts?" I smiled, but I truly was confused. He ignored me. He did that when I asked stuff that he didn't care to answer.

"So..are you going to sleep here, or are you going to make me sneak in there again and be accused of trying to escape?" I asked.

Again, he ignored the question. He walked over to the bed and I moved over, allowing him room. He turned on his back and shut his eyes. I stared at his face, slowly moving closer, not sure myself what I was doing and why. I grazed my lips over his and kissed him softly. I lifted my head, opening my eyes and he was looking at me. He wrapped his arm around me and held the back of my head with his hand, pulling me in. Once again our lips touched, this time dancing to a faster rhythm. It wasn't long, but it was the most important kiss we've had. It wasn't forced. It was real. I wasn't sure when the change in my mind occurred. Maybe it was when he was stitching me up, maybe it was just from seeing him almost naked. I don't know, but I liked it.


End file.
